


let's make believe

by Mvphoenix



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, but we love them anyway, champ still sucks, fake dating au, just like i suck at tags, may or may not be nerf guns involved, tacos (duh), they're both useless lesbians, unrealistic avocados
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvphoenix/pseuds/Mvphoenix
Summary: "I don’t know that I want a relationship anyway, I just need…wait, are you single Nicole?”“Yes? Why?” Nicole answered hesitantly. Waverly grinned, an idea forming…no, a plan forming in her planner brain.Yes, this could work, it would solve all of her problems. And she could get to know Nicole like she had planned to do. But she would owe the redhead a lot more than coffee if she agreed.“I need you to…no, wait, I’ll do this right.” Waverly paused, dropping onto one knee and taking Nicole’s tense hand in her own. “Nicole Haught, will you fake date me so Champ and his band of idiots will finally leave me alone?”Nicole looked completely blindsided and promptly began to choke, attractively, on her own saliva. And died. Probably.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 133
Kudos: 963





	1. Miss Movin' On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> This fic is completely finished so updates should be very regular unless an apocalypse happens. Welcome to my shitshow guys :)

Waverly Earp was a planner through and through. Hell, she had planned her entire high school experience from head cheerleader, to prom queen, to valedictorian. Even her relationship with popular jock and later her high school sweetheart, Champ Hardy, was, admittedly, planned.

Needless to say, she was justifiably peeved when things didn’t quite go to her plan.

Like how she had planned on rooming with her best friend since childhood, Chrissy Nedley, for her first year attending Ghost River University. Except housing had clearly made a mistake.

_Roommate: Nicole Haught (Senior)._

She had read the page over a hundred times, but it had yet to change the name to her best friend. She had already tried calling housing and been told there was nothing they could do and placements were final. So now here she was, three weeks later, moving into her college dorm for the next year with a complete stranger. 

She was annoyed with the housing for messing it all up, annoyed with herself for not letting Wynonna help after all, and annoyed with her stupid soon-to-be roommate.  
Honestly, who puts a freshman with a senior? And what kind of last name is Haught? What a joke. 

Waverly huffed as she tried to unlock the dorm room door while balancing the boxes she had brought up from her jeep. The door swung open before she could though, causing her to lose her balance.  
“Shit! I’m sorry!” A voice spoke and she felt a strong hand steadying her, which was the only reason she didn’t fall on her ass in front of who was undoubtedly her new roommate. The top box wasn’t so lucky, toppling to the floor and bursting open.

“It’s fine.” She said curtly, because really that was just the icing on the shit-cake the day had been so far. The brunette stepped into the room and set the rest of the boxes in the empty room that she assumed was hers.  
Her new roommate was already gathering all the spilled items on the floor, putting them all back into the box without really looking at them. Well, at least the girl respected privacy.

Then she stood quickly, offering Waverly her first real look at the girl and the box held out in her arms for her. And, of course, the last name she had spent the last three weeks making fun of in her head was completely and totally fitting.

Long red hair, warm brown eyes, athletic body, and the hint of dimples in the shy smile she gave Waverly. Undeniably attractive.

It took a few moments too long for Waverly to realize that Nicole was waiting for her to take the box from her. “T-thanks. You didn’t have to.” She mumbled, taking the box and setting it next to the others.

“Sure I did, it was my fault it fell. I heard you struggling with the door and I was trying to help by opening it, but…” Nicole trailed off with a sheepish shrug. “I’m Nicole, by the way. Nicole Haught.”

Yes, you are, Waverly’s mind unhelpfully supplied. 

“Waverly Earp.” She replied, holding out her hand. Were handshakes the norm for meeting new roommates? Too late now. The corners of Nicole’s lips curled in amusement but she took the offered hand in hers and gave a firm handshake. Waverly withheld the urge to shake her hand out afterward to regain feeling in it.

“Nice to officially meet you. Anyway, I have a basketball meeting to get to, so I’ll see you later?” Nicole phrased it as a question and Waverly nodded dumbly, still focused on how soft and warm her hand had been, kind of like her eyes were.

Once she left the room, the spell broke and she shook it off, settling into the task of unpacking. She hadn’t brought much with her to begin with, so it shouldn’t take too long.

Waverly queued some pop music on her phone and sang along as she worked finishing only an hour later. Her purple and white polka dot bedding had been arranged, her laptop and pencil organizer were set up on her desk along with the textbooks for her classes this semester, she left the walls bare for now, keeping the framed photograph of her and Wynonna from this last Christmas on the small end table next to the bed.

_I broke the glass that surrounded me. I ain’t the way you remember me._

As she looked at her small room and its three pieces of furniture, she finally started to feel like she had accomplished the clean break she had been hoping for. 

_Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was._

It was why she chose to live in the dorms instead of at the Homestead like Wynonna had wanted. She just needed something different, and college was her chance for that. Even if it was only an hour from Purgatory, and not the halls of Oxford like she had once dreamed.

That had been before Wynonna had come back though, back when Waverly didn’t really have much of a reason to stay near home. 

Curiosity getting the better of her, Waverly wandered a few steps closer to Nicole’s room on the other side, peeking in. Her bedding was a plain army green, a black desktop taking up residence on her desk, a championship basketball trophy and a picture of a large orange cat on her end table. Her wall space had a varsity letter (Y) and an old jersey tacked up as well as a modest sized map of the world with red thumbtacks spaced through it. She knew about the basketball already but made a note to ask her about the cat and the map, but especially the map. 

Deciding she had snooped enough and not knowing when the redhead would return, Waverly pulled her phone out and called Wynonna, waiting for her to answer.  
And she did, right before Waverly was sure the phone was going to go to voicemail. “Hey babygirl! Why are you calling me?” Her sister’s voice filtered through the phone over the cacophony of sounds in the background.

“Are you at Shorty’s?” Waverly asked immediately, glancing at the clock to see that it was half past eight. She should’ve known.

“Duh. Now answer my question.” Wynonna answered breezily.

“You…told me to call you? When I got settled?” 

Wynonna was silent for a moment then barked out a laugh. “I guess I did, didn’t I? I didn’t think you actually would, you’re supposed to be at your first college party!”

“It’s the first day, Wynonna! And I don’t know anyone here, except Chrissy but she lives in a whole other building.” Waverly sighed.

“Oh yeah, that’s right. You meet your new roommate yet? She nice?” Her sister asked, the sounds in the background quieting some as she presumably moved to a better spot.

“Yeah, I guess so. I only met her for like two minutes then she had to leave for a basketball meeting.” Waverly answered, picking at her jeans thoughtfully.

“Huh, well give her a chance, Waves. And try to have some fun! Go to a few parties at least, let me live vicariously through you!” Wynonna replied.

The girl didn’t have the heart to tell her that she wasn’t planning on going to any college parties, she had enough of that in high school. Besides, Wynonna never let her live vicariously through her when she ran off and traipsed through Europe, not even a text message. Not that she was still salty about that.

“You never even wanted to go to college.” Waverly pointed out.

“True that, fuck all that studying. But still, college parties! I’d be all over that shit.”

“Fine, I’ll try.” Waverly said rather unconvincingly with a roll of her eyes.

“Good, I’ve gotta go babygirl, Doc is begging for me to kick his ass in pool. Don’t do anything…no wait scratch that, do everything I would do! Love you!” 

Waverly managed a brief ‘love you too,’ before her sister hung up. Ha, if she did everything Wynonna would do she’d be in the back of a police car by the end of the week. No thanks.  
So like the good noodle, and complete opposite of Wynonna, that she was, she opted for an early night, changing into pajamas and crawling into bed before her roommate even returned.

Over the next week, Waverly found herself falling in love with college. She couldn’t help it; the classes were so interesting and it was so nice to be away from Purgatory.  
She had decided after her conversation with Wynonna that her sister was right and having Nicole as a roommate wasn’t the end of the world, at least she was still here!

Maybe she’d even try to befriend her, after all she had been voted the nicest person in Purgatory. She had a sash for it and everything.

However, she didn’t see much of her roommate over that first week. Either because she was with Chrissy or in the library or Nicole was off doing who-knows-what when she was in their room. Basketball maybe?

The brunette hoped she might be there as she walked back from her last class Friday evening, but a very unwelcome face made her stop. A face that lit up and grinned stupidly upon spotting her. Champ Hardy.

“Hey babe. Miss me?” Champ said confidently, striding over to her and moving to wrap his arms around her.

“Considering I broke up with you? No, not really. Leave me alone, Champ.” Waverly said, taking a step back from him.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. I gave you space and everything!” Champ rolled his eyes and stepped closer again, pulling her somewhat forcefully against him. “I’ll help you remember how much you need me.”

“Get off of me.” Waverly snapped, pushing at him in an attempt to get him to let go of her. “A week is not space, Champ. Since when do you even go here?”

Champ, completely undeterred, grinned at her. “It was going to be a surprise. Romantic, right?”

“More like creepy.” She muttered then took a deep breath. “Look Champ, I broke up with you. And I haven’t changed my mind, sorry. So, I’d appreciate if you’d leave me alone.”

“But you don’t mean that. You know you’ll always be my girl. No one else would even want an Earp so it’s not like you’re going to move on. But I love you, and we both know you’re going to take me back eventually anyway.” The boy persisted. 

Waverly had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes at his declaration of love. He loved her enough to cheat on her more times than she could count over the last four years. Partly why she finally decided she wasn’t going to settle and dumped his sorry ass this summer before leaving for college.

Something about his harsh words and arrogance snapped something within her. “Not that it’s your business, but I have moved on.” She said without thinking. Clearly a lie.

Champ’s eyes widened in a mixture of anger and shock. Clearly an idiot. 

“Tell me who it is.” Champ demanded, taking a bold step towards her. “Tell me so I can show him whose girl you really are.”

“It’s none of your business.” Waverly ground out once more. Seriously, she was starting to feel like a broken record.

“Well, I think it is my business.” Champ snapped, closing the rest of the space she had created and grabbing her arms.

“She said no, man, so leave her alone.” Another voice spoke up and Waverly’s eyes shot to the familiar head of red hair that was fast approaching.

Nicole stepped forcefully between the two of them, forcing Champ to take a step back. 

“Who the fuck even are you? This is between my girlfriend and I, thanks.” Champ said, glaring at the newcomer.

“We broke up!” Waverly corrected for what felt like the hundredth time. Nicole’s brown eyes filled with understanding with the added context.

“You heard her. Leave.” Nicole told him, arms crossed and still standing between the two of them.

“What, you going to make me?” Champ scoffed.

Nicole arched a brow at him. “Want to test it?” She inquired calmly. Waverly couldn’t tell if she was trying to be intimidating or not, but either way it was working.

“Fine, whatever. Call me when you’re over this hoe phase, Waves.” Champ finally relented, stalking off.

The two girls watched him go for a few tense moments before both gradually relaxing again. “Thanks, Nicole. I owe you one.” Waverly said gratefully, looking up at the older girl.

“You can walk me back to my dorm and we’ll call it even.” Nicole replied with a dimpled smile that for all intents and purposes should be illegal.

“That doesn’t count, I was already going there.” Waverly pointed out with an eye roll.

“Fine, coffee then. It’s the only true way to say thank you to someone.” The redhead offered as they started the short walk to their dorm room. Waverly nodded at the suggestion and neither of them spoke until they were in the room.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. “Not that you have to tell me or anything, but what was that all about anyway?” She asked tentatively.

“Well as you probably gathered, that was my stupid ex, Champ. I’m just so over it. Ever since we broke up, he won’t leave me alone and all his idiot friends keep asking me out. And even if I say ‘no’ they take it as ‘ask again later.’ Newsflash, I’m not a frickin’ magic eight ball.” Waverly ranted. “And I just told Champ I was dating someone else so now what am I supposed to do?” 

“You could, you know, actually date someone else?” Nicole suggested timidly. Wrong answer.

“Sure! Lemme just go to the supermarket and pick up a boyfriend. It’s not like I have people lined up to date me, Nicole.” Waverly huffed in annoyance.

“It was just a suggestion, sorry.” Nicole said, and she actually sounded apologetic. Waverly immediately felt guilty for snapping at her when she had just been trying to help.

Waverly took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you, especially after you saved me from Champ. I don’t know that I want a relationship anyway, I just need…wait, are you single Nicole?” 

“Yes? Why?” Nicole answered hesitantly. Waverly grinned, an idea forming…no, a plan forming in her planner brain.

Yes, this could work, it would solve all of her problems. And she could get to know Nicole like she had planned to do. But she would owe the redhead a lot more than coffee if she agreed.

“I need you to…no, wait, I’ll do this right.” Waverly paused, dropping onto one knee and taking Nicole’s tense hand in her own. “Nicole Haught, will you fake date me so Champ and his band of idiots will finally leave me alone?”

Nicole looked completely blindsided and promptly began to choke, attractively, on her own saliva. And died. Probably.


	2. All In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No apocalypse yet so here is chapter two, as promised. Thank you all for the feedback on last chapter! It really warmed my cold, dead heart :) I think I'm going to stick with updating on Thursdays too. Anyway, without further ado...

_Nicole Haught, will you date me so Champ and his band of idiots will finally leave me alone?_

The words were playing on repeat in her mind and her inner lesbian was currently jumping for joy, and therefore causing her to very ungracefully have a choking fit as a response. Y’know instead of actual words.

Nope, wait, she forgot a word there. ‘Fake.’ There we go, lesbian crisis averted, please cease all joy-jumping and subsequent dying. Thank you.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked worriedly, hazel eyes wide and concerned as she stood up and placed a hand on Nicole’s arm gently. Which sent electrical currents up through her body, which honestly _was not_ helping her situation.

“Y-yeah, I just was not expecting that.” Nicole finally recovered enough to answer. 

Waverly gave a nervous smile. “So, what do you say?”

“But…I’m a girl.” Nicole stated dumbly, looking at the younger girl with clear confusion.

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed.” Waverly deadpanned, shooting a brief but pointed look at Nicole’s chest and causing the redhead to flush.

“Okay…but you’re straight…aren’t you?” Nicole replied slowly. That was the impression she had made of the girl anyway. Unless her gaydar had been malfunctioning.

_God I hope it’s malfunctioning_ , her brain added unhelpfully.

“That doesn’t matter.” Waverly said quickly, waving it off. “It would be the perfect ‘fuck you’ though, to date someone that’s everything he’s not, including female.” 

“I guess.” Nicole relented. “Not to be that person, but what do I get out of this exactly?” 

So far it just sounded like she’d have to pretend to date this probably straight girl (which was a patented lesbian recipe for disaster) which would likely get in the way of her actual dating life. Not that she had much of one, but still. She’d like to think she could.

Waverly visibly deflated at that. “I…don’t know. What do you want?” She asked with a small frown.

“How about this, let me think about it. We can meet for that coffee you owe me tomorrow and I’ll let you know then. I’m free after 2 if that works?” Nicole suggested.

“Perfect.” Waverly agreed with a bright smile. Never had Nicole seen a smile she would go to the ends of the earth to conjure until that moment.

__

“This is a terrible idea, you realize that, right?” 

Nicole shrugged.

“You’re telling me that your superhot roommate that you’ve been avoiding for the past week wants you to pretend to date her? And you’re actually thinking about it?” Dolls clarified once more.

“I wasn’t avoiding her, I’ve been busy!” Nicole defended.

“Yeah, busy avoiding her.” Dolls said with a laugh. 

The two friends were walking through campus back towards the dormitories after their Saturday morning basketball practices. They had met freshman year through basketball and their similar majors and he’d been her closest friend since.

She had filled him in on her conversation with Waverly yesterday after they left the gym, wanting to get his opinion on the matter. 

“Seriously though, what happened to Nicole ‘when-I-see-something-I-like-I-don’t-want-to-wait’ Haught? I have to meet this girl that’s got you so tripped up.” Dolls continued when Nicole didn’t reply.

“It’s not like that. For one, she’s straight. And two, she’s not into girls. And three, she’s straight. You getting it now?” Nicole insisted. “I’d just be doing her a favor to help get some asshole boys off her back. Just helping my roommate, maybe even befriending her.” 

“And I stand by my initial analysis: horrible idea. Like the worst idea you’ve had since you decided to marry Shae in Vegas. But I’ll stand by you anyway, just like I did then.” Dolls replied with a shrug, a slight smile on his usually stoic face.

Nicole groaned at his comparison. “It’s not that bad! And honestly, the alcohol decided that more than I did. Plus, you can’t say anything until you see Britney live. It’s a whole thing.” 

“I’ll pass.” Dolls laughed.

They went their separate ways once they hit the dorms. Nicole’s dorm was empty so she took the opportunity to hook her phone up to her speaker in the bathroom while she showered and got ready to meet up with Waverly.

In the spirit of complete honesty, Dolls had made a few valid points. Had she been avoiding Waverly this last week? Maybe subconsciously. 

She hadn’t really thought much of what her roommate would be like this year. She had learned the girl’s name on the housing portal about a month ago but never thought much about it. Nicole was here to go to class and play basketball, end of story.

Nicole had already been down that other road when she was placed with Shae sophomore year. Things heated up between them, then cooled off somewhere in the middle of their junior year. Shae moved out of their dorm halfway through that second year.

Needless to say, she wasn’t really looking for a repeat of that.

What Nicole hadn’t expected was her new roommate that she hardly given any thought to being honest-to-god the most gorgeous girl she swore she had ever seen. The first moment Nicole laid eyes on the stunning tiny girl carrying three boxes that towered over her she had felt all the air being knocked out of her. Waverly Earp gave a new meaning to breathtaking.

She had only barely recovered enough to react when Waverly lost her balance, reaching out to steady her, feeling as if she had been electrified through that one touch alone. So she withdrew her hand like it was on fire the second Waverly was steady and bent down to gather the things that had escaped the fallen box. The whole time trying very hard not to look through the brunette’s things. 

Her eyes unwittingly caught on an unframed picture of Waverly standing with some guy in nice clothes. At prom, probably. Which meant that the boy-man in said picture was likely Waverly’s boyfriend. Right.

So, after returning the box to Waverly and brief only-slightly-awkward introductions, she made an excuse and fled. Not a total lie, she did have a basketball meeting. In two hours.

Dolls was right, usually she was borderline cocky when it came to women, but something about Waverly Earp made her nervous. Not that it mattered since the girl was straight as far as she knew anyhow.

Yet she had asked Nicole, of all people, to be in a fake relationship with her. And Nicole couldn’t help but wonder, why her? They didn’t even know each other.

On that note, she still didn’t know what she was going to request of the other girl in return. Honestly, she didn’t want to ask for anything. She wanted to do it simply because Waverly asked it of her. And that was a terrifying thought. 

But really, in what universe could she complain about, yet alone think she needs something in return for, having to fake date Waverly Earp? Letting everyone think she somehow landed this gorgeous girl? Oh, the horror.

Also, what was she supposed to wear to go meet with her possible-fake-girlfriend?

Answer: a gray and white flannel open over a white tank top, ripped blue jeans, black high-top vans, and a gray beanie. 

After a brief walk on campus to the only coffee shop they had, she walked in and spotted Waverly almost immediately. Wearing skintight black jeans and a flowery crop-top, the other girl beamed as her eyes landed on Nicole entering. “Hey you! I was going to grab our coffee but I didn’t know what you wanted.” Waverly said as Nicole joined her at the small table in the corner she had claimed.

“Vanilla bean iced coffee.” Nicole answered the implied question.

“Got it, be right back.” Nicole watched as the younger girl strode up to the counter in her boots, smiling and making polite conversation with the young barista taking her order. Nicole glanced down at her phone so it didn’t seem like she was staring, listening to the song playing softly over the speakers. 

_My heart, it was so numb, but now I can feel._

Nicole chanced another quick glance at the brunette, her heart fluttering a bit just seeing the smile overtaking the gorgeous girl’s face as she collected the drinks.

Waverly returned with their drinks a moment later and they sipped in silence for a few moments.

“So…did you think of something?” Waverly finally asked, fiddling with her coffee cup nervously.

“What did you get?” Nicole said instead of answering, earning a semi-confused look from the other girl. 

“Herbal tea, I’m more of a leaf water person than a bean water person.” Waverly replied after a moment.

Nicole nodded, storing the information away for later. “Okay, so, I didn’t really come up with anything, but its fine, really. I want to help you.” 

Waverly’s brows shot to her hairline at that. "There has to be something, Nicole. I could pay you?” Nicole shook her head quickly. “Then…I don’t know. I don’t want to take advantage of…of how nice you are.” The girl continued unsurely. 

Nicole bit back the comment that Waverly could take advantage of her anytime. Damn lesbian thoughts and their poor timing. 

“How about you let me help you and if I think of anything down the line, I’ll let you know?” Nicole offered, hoping it would ease any doubt Waverly had about just letting Nicole help her out.

“Okay…” Waverly trailed off, seeming only slightly more satisfied with the arrangement. “So you’ll really do this then? Pretend to date me?”

“Pretty sure that’s what I signed up for, yeah.” Nicole joked. “So should we establish some parameters? Maybe a safe word? I don’t really know how this works.”

Waverly’s eyes widened and her face flushed. “S-safe word?” She stuttered.

“Oh, no not like that. I just meant like if one of us does something the other isn’t comfortable with, you know?” Nicole blushed fiercely when she realized the double entendre. 

“Y-yeah, okay. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Tacos?” Waverly suggested, relaxing again. “It’s what I had for dinner last night.” She shrugged at Nicole’s questioning look.

“Okay then. Uh, what are you majoring in anyway?” Nicole asked, realizing how little she knew about the girl she was supposedly dating. 

“Right, I guess we should get to know the basics about each other, huh? I’m getting a degree in Ancient Cultures and Languages. You?” The brunette replied. Nicole couldn’t help but notice how nervous the other girl seemed, and while she couldn’t pinpoint why, she found herself covering Waverly’s hand that was resting on the table with her own. 

Hazel eyes shot up to her face in surprise and Nicole gave a small smile. The shorter girl relaxed after another moment. They were going to have to get used to small touching sooner or later if they wanted to make this believable anyway.

“That’s pretty neat. You speak any other languages? And my major is criminal justice, I want to be a cop someday.” Nicole said, not withdrawing her hand and taking a sip of her coffee.

“Four.” Waverly answered proudly. Admittedly, very impressive.

“Let me see your phone.” Nicole grabbed her own phone to trade for the younger girl’s. 

Waverly’s face scrunched adorably in confusion but she complied. Realization dawned a moment later when Nicole handed the brunette her unlocked phone for her number.

Nicole typed her number into the other phone and was thinking when Waverly handed Nicole’s phone back. _Waverly_ typed above her number.

“Well, that won’t work.” Nicole commented, setting Waverly’s phone aside for a moment to grab her own. She smirked as she erased the name and amended it.

“What did you put?” Waverly asked, leaning across the table to try and see the screen. 

Nicole flipped the phone to show her. _Nerd_ , it read simply.

Waverly scoffed. “Hey!” She huffed, lightly slapping at Nicole’s arm.

The older girl laughed and quickly amended it again. “Better?” She offered, showing her the screen again. Now reading: _My Nerd_ , with a basic red heart emoji.

“Only slightly, but my favorite color is yellow.” Waverly grumbled. “What did you put?” She asked, reaching for her phone that Nicole had discarded.

“You’re a cute nerd, if it helps.” Nicole volunteered, smirking as Waverly saw what she had put for herself in the girl’s phone.

_Haught_ , followed by a heart eye emoji and a fire emoji for good measure. 

Waverly rolled her eyes but her lips were quirked in amusement. “Oh please.” She breathed, erasing it and entering her own. 

_Nic_ , preceded by a blue heart and followed by a red one. “Get it? Cause you want to be a cop.” Waverly giggled, clearly pleased with herself.

“Hilarious.” Nicole deadpanned. She didn’t hate the nickname though; lord knows it was loads better than Nicky. She hated that one.

“Maybe I should add a handcuff emoji too?” Waverly squinted her eyes at the redhead.

“Do it and you’re getting a ball and chain added to yours.” Nicole joked. “Well, unless they’re fuzzy.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a blush from the younger girl.

Nicole took that as her sign to change the subject. “Alright, now contact pictures.” She took Waverly’s phone back, snapping a quick picture of herself. A little editing later and she handed it back.

Waverly looked over the picture of her exaggerated thinking face and drawn-on mustache and goatee. “I expect something on par with that masterpiece.” Nicole informed her, handing over her phone once again.

“Okay…don’t watch me.” Waverly said self-consciously and Nicole made a show of looking away. A few moments later and her phone was dropped back into her hand.

The Waverly in the picture had her eyes squeezed shut and her tongue poking out, and really it was more cute than it was funny, but Nicole would take it.

“Why not just take normal pictures?” Waverly asked after a moment.

“Where’s the fun in that? This is what love is all about. It’s your best friend who you can send silly pictures to and know they’ll still love you anyway, you know?” Nicole answered as she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

“I guess. I don’t know that I’ve ever had that.” Waverly deflated a little then gave a hesitant smile. “But it sounds nice.”

If her dating standards were Champ then Nicole couldn’t say she was all that surprised. “It is. We’ll take cute pictures for lock screens later.” 

“We’re really doing this.” Waverly stated, as if needing confirmation for the hundredth time. 

“Damn straight. And I’ll be the best fake girlfriend you’ve ever had.” Nicole replied without hesitation, flashing a dimpled grin. “Let me walk you back to the dorm?”

Nicole stood up and offered her hand to the brunette, trying to remain confident even as Waverly hesitated. But only for a moment, then the younger girl was slipping her hand into Nicole’s, intertwining their fingers and smiling up at her. 

Walking through the quiet campus like that, all Nicole could focus on was how undeniably and inexplicably right it felt. And that damn song was stuck in her head.

_It all came easy, when I laid eyes on you._


	3. Shut Up And Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursdays are becoming my new favorite days. Getting to share this fic with you guys and all the kudos/comments really mean the world to me. So, anyway, here's chapter three, I hope you all enjoy!

Waverly had known Nicole for only a handful of days and already she was so much more than the brunette had ever imagined. She couldn’t believe that the older girl had so readily agreed to help her, and without asking anything in return, before she even really knew her.

Even more though, she had declared that she would be the best fake girlfriend she’d ever had. Which was easy with the lack of competition she supposed. But little did Nicole Haught know that Waverly was determined to be the best fake girlfriend ever. 

It was the least she could do since it was Nicole that was sacrificing to help her after all.

Waverly had been nervous going into their coffee…date? Was that what it was? Their first official fake date?

Like more nervous than she had been throughout the entirety of her relationship with Champ. More nervous than when she gave her valedictorian speech at graduation.

As they talked though, her anxiety began to wane just in the presence of Nicole and with Nicole being so…well just her, she guessed. Even if she had called Waverly a nerd. 

By the time they left the coffee shop, hands laced together, she was shocked by how comfortable and at ease she felt. And Nicole’s easy confidence was starting to rub off on her.

Enough so that when they got back to the room Waverly didn’t even hesitate before heading straight to Nicole’s open closet, sifting through it. 

“Waves? What are you doing?” Nicole asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion, taking a seat on the edge of her bed nearest the closet.

Waverly paused briefly, a not-entirely-unpleasant shiver running down her spine upon hearing the nickname fall from Nicole’s lips.

Waverly forced herself to refocus on her task. “Aha!” She exclaimed triumphantly, pulling a Ghost River University basketball hoodie from the front, clearly well-used.

It was a royal purple with silver writing, the front with Ghost River Knights and a basketball and the back with a large number 3 with HAUGHT above it.

The perfect equivalent to a varsity jacket.

“Okay, what about it?” Nicole took the bait as she eyed Waverly and the hoodie warily, clearly not connecting the dots. 

“I’m confiscating it, obviously.”

“But it’s mine…” Nicole stated, frowning at the younger girl.

“And I’m your fake girlfriend, so it’s ours. Temporarily at least.” Waverly corrected, pulling the hoodie that was just a bit too big for her on over her crop-top.

She hoped she wasn’t too obvious when she inhaled the vanilla scent of Nicole on the jacket, reveling in the warmth and safety the redhead’s jacket provided her.

“So we’ve been fake dating for fifteen minutes and you already stole my hoodie, huh? That’s how it’s going to be?” Nicole teased, demeanor softening.

“Oh definitely, this is just the start, Haught.” Waverly assured her with a wicked smile.

“Guess I’ve got a lot to look forward to then, Earp.”

Waverly couldn’t detect any hints of sarcasm in her words.

\---

Waverly was unfailingly devoted to this ruse. Just the thought of not having to deal with those jockstraps for the rest of the semester, of being able to just focus on her schoolwork and not worry about boys or dating, well it was perfect.

And she knew that making this lie convincing would involve letting a few choice people in on it, the people who have known her too long and arguably knew her too well. Better than she knew herself sometimes.

First on that list, her best friend and supposed-to-be roommate Chrissy Nedley. They had been close since elementary school and she had no doubts that Chrissy would call her bluff, and possibly their cover, within seconds if Waverly didn’t explain it first.

So instead of a potential disaster, Chrissy could be an asset. Help them sell the story, because if she and Nicole Haught were actually dating then surely her best friend was well-aware and super supportive.

And, of course, because the gods were apparently conspiring against her, Chrissy had been assigned to room with Rosita rather than her.

Which is how Waverly ended up explaining the whole situation at girl’s night in their dorm with both of them present rather than just Chrissy. 

Which was fine, because her and Rosita were friends too. Mostly.

Waverly frowned when Chrissy’s response as soon as she finished was to laugh. Rosita, at least, didn’t laugh, just took a long sip of her wine. A must-have for all girls nights.

“Holy shit, you’re serious, Waves,” Chrissy’s laughter died off abruptly. “You asked your new roommate, who you just met, to pretend to date you?”

“Well yeah, if it takes something that drastic to get Champ and his crew off my back then…” Waverly trailed off with a shrug. Plus Champ already knew and her pride was not about to let her admit to him that she had made it all up in the heat of the moment.

“I think we get that. How come you didn’t ask…er, why didn’t you just ask one of us to do it?” Rosita piped in then, something akin to hurt flashing in her eyes before she could cover it up.

Pretending she hadn’t seen it, Waverly barreled on. “For one, Champ knows both of you. And anyway, Nicole is nice and more than willing to help out. Plus Champ already met her and I’m telling you, I think he’s a little scared of her.” 

“What I wouldn’t give to see Champ terrified of your new roommate. Think she could make him cry?” Chrissy mused, clearly amused at the notion of Nicole intimidating Waverly’s ex.

“Isn’t it a little suspicious that Nicole is so willing to help without getting anything in return?” Rosita pointed out, an edge to her voice that Waverly did not miss.

“No, it’s not, actually. Nicole is a nice person, and maybe she wants to get to know me better too.” Waverly said, meeting Rosita’s steely gaze head-on. 

“Sure, or she’s trying to take advantage of you.” Rosita replied, almost casually. Waverly was too shocked by the implication to respond.

Chrissy, on the other hand, looked utterly confused. “How could she take advantage of her?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, they’re only fake-dating and Waves doesn’t even know her. God only knows what she’ll try.” Rosita answered bitterly and something within Waverly snapped.

“Do not talk about her like that.” Waverly bit out, glaring at the dark-haired girl. “Nicole isn’t like that.”

Rosita and Chrissy were both clearly taken aback by her venomous response. Which was fair because Waverly herself was kind of surprised about it. But she meant it.

She noted too how Rosita calling her ‘Waves’ didn’t have nearly the effect Nicole calling her it did. No warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, no pleasant shivers, nothing. Only those she was closest to called her that.

“You’re sure about this, Waverly? You’re okay with everyone thinking you’re dating a girl, too?” Chrissy asked after the silence had grown nearly oppressive in its tenseness.

Waverly could feel Rosita’s eyes boring into her at that and flushed a light shade of pink, stubbornly keeping her own gaze locked on Chrissy.

“Sure, why not?” Waverly finally replied, giving an indifferent shrug. “It’s kind of the biggest fuck you to Champ, letting him think he turned me to girls.” 

“God, that’s fucked up. I love it!” Chrissy giggled, maybe a tad wine drunk. She had never really been the number one Champ supporter anyhow. 

Rosita was still sipping at her own wine but had turned to staring at the floor. Waverly felt something twist uncomfortably inside her stomach but chose to ignore it. 

Less than two minutes ago Rosie had been taking shots at Nicole, who she had never even met. She refused to feel bad, yet still it simmered there somewhere deep below the surface.

“Well if you’re really serious about this, then you know you have our support, right Rosie?” Chrissy said, shooting a pointed look at the dark-haired girl who gave a tentative nod.

“I am. You guys are the best.” Waverly replied with a grin, relieved to hear that her best friend was onboard. And Rosita too she guessed.

“I am, actually. Fortunately for you, I’m taking a photography class this semester which means I’m basically a pro. Text your girl and set up a time for us to take some real convincing pics.” Chrissy announced after a moment.

Waverly felt something strange, a sort of warm fluttering in her stomach, when Chrissy called Nicole her girl. And maybe also a little embarrassed.

“Is that really necessary? They’ve only supposedly been together, what, a few weeks?” Rosita questioned, deliberately trying not to sound rude.

“Duh! You should know how fast lesbian relationships move, hence the u-hauling stereotype. Especially when they’re already living together.” Her best friend pointed out.

“But will Champ even need picture evidence? I mean he’s not the brightest.” Waverly hesitantly spoke up. In truth, the more she thought about it, the more the idea of a photoshoot with Nicole made her inexplicably nervous.

“Better safe than sorry, right?” Chrissy offered, and Waverly gave a shy nod. 

A few quick texts with Nicole and they all agreed that Friday afternoon after class would be the best time. And even better, Rosita conveniently couldn’t make it.

\---

Friday afternoon came all too quickly and Waverly found herself waiting outside of Nicole’s Psychology classroom for her roommate. They had taken to walking back to the dorms after class, hands entwined, whenever they ended around the same times.

An involuntary grin appeared on her face when she caught a familiar pair of brown eyes in the crowd of college students making a break from the building.

“Hey you.” Nicole said as the picked her way over to the brunette, a matching grin lighting up her face. “How were classes?”

Such a dangerous question to ask a supposed nerd.

But she asked for it, so Waverly launched into a rambling of how much she loved her ancient religions class so far and how she was thoroughly enjoying Latin despite already speaking the language fluently.

Nicole, for her part, listened contently, smiling and nodding where appropriate, asking occasional questions. She was a really good listener which Waverly couldn’t help but appreciate as a girl who often felt that no one listened to her or cared to.

In fact, the more time she spent with Nicole, the surer she was that she wanted to be friends with her down the line.

“So what am I supposed to wear for this anyway?” Nicole asked once they had arrived back to their room. They still had a good forty minutes before they were supposed to meet with Chrissy.

Waverly set her backpack down and made a beeline for Nicole’s closet, much like she had a few days prior. She sifted through it for a few moments again before pulling a royal blue button-up she had noticed the other day off the hanger and tossing it to the redhead.

The brunette looked over the rest of Nicole’s current outfit consisting of low-rise dark washed skinny jeans and her black vans. “The jeans can stay.” She commented approvingly.

Nicole eyed the button-up then glanced at Waverly as if trying to see if she was serious. “Gee, thanks.” She rolled her eyes.

“What are fashionable fake girlfriends for? Now go change so I can change.” Waverly said, shooing the taller girl towards the bathroom.

Another eye roll, but Nicole complied. 

Waverly turned her attention to her own closet. She needed to find an outfit that would make her look at least half as good as she was sure Nicole was going to in that button-up. It was date attire.

On a time limit, she settled on a flowery yellow sundress, changing quickly before Nicole exited the bathroom.

“Waves? Is all this really necessary?” Nicole asked as she walked back into their room, shirt unbuttoned over her sports bra.

Waverly’s eyes fell to the newly exposed expanse of pale skin. Holy shit, she knew Nicole was athletic, that she played basketball, but…hot damn. 

The sports bra covered way more than a bikini or a normal bra might, but Waverly was still mesmerized by the amount of skin, so much more than she was used to seeing. 

She was pretty sure she was having an aneurysm. That was really the only explanation for the lack of comprehensive thoughts and how long she had stood just staring.

Only then did she notice that Nicole was staring at her too. “Waves…wow, you look…wow.” Nicole managed and Waverly felt a blush rising onto her cheeks.

“Thanks. Dress for the fake role you’re playing, right? Here, let me help you.” Waverly said, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before approaching Nicole. She reached out and started to carefully slot the buttons into place with only slightly unsteady hands.

“That bad, huh? Usually I have girls trying to undo the buttons.” Nicole teased with a smirk. Waverly felt something sharp and uncomfortable twist in her chest at that mental image but chose to ignore it.

She realized how close they were standing then, close enough that she could smell Nicole’s laundry detergent and vanilla. 

“N-no. You look great, Nicole.” Waverly replied with sincerity before taking a step back. “Not that your ego needs any more reassurance.” She teased back.

“My ego resents that. We’d better get going before we’re late.” Nicole commented after a quick glance at the time on her phone.

Waverly nodded and they walked out to the parking lot together. After singling out which car they were headed to, Nicole shuffled ahead and opened the driver door of her red jeep with a flourish.

“Thank you.” Waverly said softly, surprised and a little touched by the gesture. She couldn’t name one-time Champ, or anyone, had deliberately opened the door for her.

“Of course, only the best for my fake girlfriend.” Nicole declared with a wink, striding back to the passenger side and climbing in.

“You’re a dork.” Waverly told her with an amused smile, starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. 

Now, Waverly may have been accused of having a lead foot in the past, and sure, maybe she does drive a little fast, but honestly, Nicole was being quite dramatic in her opinion.

One hand had a white-knuckle grip on the Oh Shit! Bar and the other was covering her eyes. 

“Quit it, I’m not a bad driver Nicole.” Waverly huffed as she expertly managed to speed and weave through traffic. 

Nicole peeked out between her fingers. “Right, you’re just a speed demon apparently. God, you’re lucky I’m not a cop yet, Waves.” She said, mostly joking. 

“I’ll have you know that I’ve never gotten a speeding ticket.” Waverly told her proudly, earning a look of pure disbelief from the redhead.

“Man, the police force needs me even more than I thought then.” Nicole quipped and the brunette rolled her eyes, yanking the car into park. 

Chrissy was already waiting for them in the middle of the nearly empty park they had agreed on. “You guys made it, finally.” 

“Just barely with the way Waves drives.” Nicole replied dramatically, and Chrissy laughed, clearly very well-versed in Waverly’s version of driving.

“Hey! I’m a good driver!” Waverly insisted again, pushing at Nicole’s arm, who was now laughing along with her best friend.

“Whatever you say, baby.” Nicole placated, capturing the hand Waverly had used to swat at her and holding it in her own, lacing their fingers. There was that strange fluttery feeling in her stomach again.

“You must be Chrissy, I’m Nicole.” She turned to Chrissy with a dimpled smile.

“Nice to meet you.” Chrissy said with a genuine smile, subtly eyeing the handholding the two were doing. “You guys ready to get started?”

Nicole glanced at Waverly for confirmation, rubbing distracting circles on the side of her hand with her thumb, and she nodded. She noticed her best friend even had a legit camera hanging around her neck for the occasion. 

Chrissy went over the game plan. They were going to take pictures as if they were on a picnic date and she would work the angles so they looked natural and not like someone was taking pictures of them.

Mostly, they just let Chrissy position them however she wanted to. They took a few different pictures, some where they were holding hands and talking or laughing, sitting close together on the picnic blanket.

Then one where Chrissy insisted Waverly sit in Nicole’s lap, which truthfully wasn’t half as awkward as she expected, and Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller girl as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

A sudden burst of confidence had Waverly leaning up to press a soft kiss to Nicole’s cheek, catching the redhead by surprise but she quickly covered it with a wide grin.

Occasionally, Nicole would check in with her, to make sure she was okay with whatever touching would be involved in each position, which was admittedly incredibly sweet.

Chrissy called for a break after a bit, sifting through a few of the pictures they had already taken. “Wow, your guys’ googly eyes are golden.” She breathed.

Waverly was relieved that a quick glance at Nicole revealed that the other girl was blushing just as hard as she was at the comment. 

“Alright, a few more and we should be good. Now, I want you two to dance in the grass over there.” Chrissy told them, motioning to a spot near their picnic set up. 

“Uh-uh, I don’t think so. I don’t dance.” Nicole protested immediately. Really? Waverly was literally in her lap a few minutes ago but that’s where she draws the line? 

“Are you questioning my artistic vision? Waves, tell me she did not just question my artistic vision.” Chrissy said dramatically. 

“No, definitely not. Nicole would love to dance with me, right babe? It’s more like swaying than real dancing anyway.” Waverly replied pointedly, daring the redhead to disagree with her.

Nicole sighed in defeat. “Fine.” She grumbled, taking Waverly’s hand once she offered it and reluctantly letting the brunette pull her closer. 

They kept their hands locked while Nicole’s other hand fell to Waverly’s waist. Waverly placed her other hand on Nicole’s arm, trying not to notice how close they were to each other again. It made her head spin if she thought about it too long.

Then the pair began to sway together slowly, eyes locked on one another. There may be no music, and Nicole might’ve lacked a little in the rhythm department and their dance might’ve been a little offbeat, but it was perfect nonetheless.

_Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me._

Waverly couldn’t tear her eyes away from Nicole’s, something so foreign but soft in those deep brown eyes. 

Then Nicole did something totally unexpected, stepping back to twirl Waverly once before pulling her back into her, smirking.

“I’ll make a dancer out of you yet, Haught.” Waverly breathed, both surprised and delighted.

“Keep dreaming, Earp.” Nicole whispered, her lips just barely brushing the shell of Waverly’s ear and sending shivers down her spine.

“That was perfect, you guys!” Chrissy announced, cutting them back to reality, and they broke apart quickly. “I’ll take a closer look through these over the weekend and pick out the best of them.” 

“Thank you again for doing this, Chrissy.” Waverly said brightly, walking over to hug her best friend. Necessary or not, she appreciated the girl going out of her way to help her and show her support.

After packing everything up and a quick goodbye, Chrissy retreated to her own vehicle and the two girls started walking back towards the jeep.

“All that fake picnicking made me hungry, wanna grab some real food?” Nicole asked, looking at Waverly with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Waverly agreed softly. It turned out fake photoshoots really did make you quite hungry.

“Maybe I should drive, though.” Nicole teased, making an exaggerated grab for the keys. 

“Keep dreaming, Haught.” Waverly replied, mocking her words from a few minutes ago and pulling the keys out of reach and Nicole laughed. 

_Oh we were bound to get together, bound to get together._


	4. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve everyone :)

As they walked back towards Waverly’s jeep, they passed by a path of vibrant wildflowers and Nicole couldn’t help but pause to pick one, presenting it to Waverly with a dimpled grin.

Something about this girl made her want to do silly things like that. Like holding the door open, and picking random flowers, and dance when she, on principle, did not dance.

Then again, Nicole had always had a weakness for pretty faces, which made Waverly Earp kryptonite.

Maybe that was just her useless lesbian gene though.

And then her kryptonite blushed, shyly tucking the flower behind her ear, and Nicole felt her heart beat just a little faster, swelling at the sight. 

It was yellow. Waverly’s favorite color. 

In Nicole’s humble opinion, it looked far more vibrant tucked among honey brown waves than it did among all of its brethren. 

“Thank you.” Waverly said softly, almost reverently, smiling. As if no one had ever given her flowers before. But surely that wasn’t the case.

“Every girl deserves flowers.” Nicole replied simply with a shrug.

Their drive to the diner is silent, but not uncomfortable. Nicole didn’t even comment on Waverly’s driving this time, pretending not to notice the excessive speeding and weaving.

“What is your map with all the thumbtacks for?” Waverly asked once they had settled into a cherry red booth. The raw curiosity in her eyes told Nicole that she had been wondering for a while now.

“I got into rock-climbing a few years back, those are all the places and mountains I’d like to travel to and climb someday. Once I’m out of college and not on a basketball scholarship, I guess.” Nicole answered, eyes scanning the menu even though she knew what she was getting before even looking at it.

“You like to travel.” Waverly repeated quietly, as if the information was gift bestowed upon her. “And the cat?” 

Nicole’s heart ached at the thought. “Calamity Jane, I had to leave her behind.” She said mournfully. 

“I’m sorry.” The brunette replied gently, hand reaching out to rest on Nicole’s comfortingly, instinctively. Almost naturally. 

Nicole shrugged. “I don’t think any of your boy toys will be interested in my past.” She commented, holding tight to the walls she had long ago constructed.

She almost felt bad when Waverly flinched at her words, but she didn't address the dig. “But I am.” The girl said instead, voice soft and honest.

Saved by the waitress, a bored looking teenager who had no idea she was interrupting anything.

They both ordered burgers and shakes, Nicole’s banana and Waverly’s chocolate. Natural complements.

Waverly’s phone dinged and the girl glanced at it before grabbing it and typing quickly, which Nicole found kind of rude, but far be it from her to correct the goddess sitting across from her.

But then Waverly was smiling apologetically at her and placing her phone deliberately in her pocket, and any lingering irritation faded. 

“Sorry, it was my sister Wynonna. For a lone wolf, she can be awfully needy. But she’s all I’ve got.” Waverly explained with clear affection, though she owed Nicole no explanation.

“No parents?” Nicole asked tentatively, hypocritically. Shutting Waverly down one minute and then questioning about her past the next. She couldn’t help it though.

Waverly shook her head somberly. “My mama left when I was four and my daddy died in a car accident when I was six. He was drunk, as usual. Willa, my eldest sister, was in the car with him.” She recited, as if she were numb to the horror story that somehow counted as her childhood.

Nicole was taken aback, to say the least. She hadn’t expected a past like that from Waverly, who was a literal ray of sunshine so often, untouched by the darkness. How she handled all that with so much grace was beyond Nicole.

“I’m sorry.” Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat, turning her hand over to lace her fingers with the brunette’s that was still hovering over hers.

There were much too many apologies being exchanged between the two for things neither of them had any control over. Insufficient, but there. 

“My parents…we don’t talk anymore.” Nicole offered finally. She thought of the bravery that was Waverly, allowing Nicole a glimpse into her past, and thought maybe she owed the girl a little of her own tragic backstory. 

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Waverly said quickly, but Nicole could see the questions running through her brain clearly in her eyes. 

“It’s okay. They were great parents for a while, came to all my basketball games, threw me birthday parties, and told me they loved me often. I came out in middle school and some of it started to fade, they stopped asking about my life, stopped coming to my games, wouldn’t look me in the eye.” Nicole managed through the razorblades in her throat that she wasn’t sure would ever go away. 

Waverly Earp listened and looked at her with soft eyes and squeezed her hand, giving her strength.

“Then when I was a senior, I told them I wanted to be a cop. And I guess that was the breaking point for them. They missed my graduation, and I left the day after. Haven’t talked to them since.”

“You’re going to make a great cop someday.” Waverly told her with conviction, and it was something.

It didn’t make up for her parents lack of support, but it was there, and it was something.

What a pair they made, Waverly’s daddy a drunk and her parents’ wannabe hippies who couldn’t accept their only daughter. What a pair, indeed.

The waitress brought their food over and Nicole picked at her fries for a moment before asking her own question.

“You haven’t said a whole lotta good things about Champ…how come you stayed with him so long?” Nicole asked, trying to piece together how a girl like Waverly ended up with a guy like Champ.

It was like putting the sun with a black hole. 

Waverly took a bite of her burger and chewed thoughtfully for a minute. “Limited dating options, I guess. I was raised in a small town and everyone kind of assumed I’d date Champ, be his wife someday, and have his family. I bought into it for too long, thinking that was all that awaited me.” 

Nicole wasn’t sure of too much, but she was sure that Waverly Earp should never have to settle for anything in this life.

“You’re going to do big things, Waverly Earp. Change the world, maybe.” Nicole said, with the same conviction Waves had used in reference to her being a cop.

And maybe Nicole was biased, but she just knew it. Or maybe she just knew Waverly would change _her_ world. 

Maybe not in the way that she might want, but changed nonetheless.

+++

Monday afternoon they headed to Chrissy’s dorm to go through the pictures they had taken and they had come out surprisingly well. Chrissy had done a fantastic job.

“These are great, you’re actually kinda talented.” Waverly told Chrissy seriously, grinning as she flicked through them again on Chrissy’s phone.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Chrissy huffed, rolling her eyes in amusement. “Really though, you guys made it easy. All I did was click a button.” 

Waverly smiled at Nicole and Nicole smiled back. In truth, her happiness in each of those photos was completely genuine. After all, how could she complain about spending an afternoon taking pictures with Waverly?

Nicole chose the photo of Waverly sitting in her lap, the one that she improvised a kiss on the cheek, her eyes closed and lips curved into a shy smile. Nicole was grinning like an idiot, too stunned to do anything else. 

It was the perfect lock screen, she thought. She tried to ignore that it was a lie.

Waverly picked one of the ones they were dancing in, their hands entwined and eyes locked, both smiling, completely unaware of the world around them. At least, that was how Nicole had felt in that moment.

Well, that was a good choice too.

+++

That Friday they had planned their first official outing, at the bar that Champ most often frequents. Waverly seemed positive he would be there.

To make it a little less awkward, they invited their friends. So now Chrissy, some chick named Rosita, and Dolls would be joining them. Surprisingly, Dolls had agreed pretty quick.

Nicole had a feeling he just wanted to meet Waverly, and possibly embarrass her in as many ways as he could.

She had settled for casual since it was technically a group outing, dressing in dark jeans, a black V-neck tee, and an army green jacket. 

But then she saw Waverly, wearing a short skirt, a white tank top, and a gray cardigan, and she felt wholly underdressed. Like maybe she didn’t quite compare.

Waverly smiled brightly at her, though, and her nerves eased a bit with it. They rode together to the bar, Nicole subtly suggesting that they take her car so she could drive. If Waverly noticed, she didn’t comment.

Chrissy and another girl with tan skin and a high black ponytail, who Nicole guessed was Rosita, were already waiting at a table for them in the bar when they arrived.

“Waverly!” Chrissy squealed once she spotted the two, rushing over to hug her best friend as if she hadn’t seen her the day before.

Rosita smiled and hugged Waverly next before turning to Nicole. “I’m Rosita.” She said simply, and Nicole could feel the intensity of her gaze as the girl took her in, eyes narrowed.

Thankfully, Nicole was never easily intimidated. She wanted to be a cop, after all.

“Nicole Haught.” The redhead offered with her most charming smile. Which apparently Rosita was immune to if her unimpressed look was any indication. Damn.

Not that she was interested like that! Sure, the girl was attractive enough, but she clearly didn’t seem to be a fan of Nicole’s so far. Plus, how could she even think about Rosita or any other girl with Waverly standing so close, looping her arm with hers.

No one else compared.

Before it could get too awkward, Dolls made his appearance, making eye contact with Nicole before heading over to their table.

“Guys, this is my friend Xavier Dolls. Dolls, this is Chrissy, Rosita, and Waverly.” Nicole introduced, motioning to each girl as she said their names.

Unsurprisingly, his gaze lingered longest on Waverly, but no one seemed to notice aside from her.

“Nice to meet you!” Chrissy said brightly, offering her hand out to him. Nicole couldn’t help but notice how her and Waverly fit as friends, they had similar energies. Like her and Dolls, she guessed.

Dolls glanced at her hand but only gave a nod and a tight smile as a response. “Sorry about him, he’s the quiet, broody type. I promise he’s a little better once you get a beer in him.” Nicole joked.

“Looks like my sister’s type.” Waverly said under her breath, and Nicole was sure she was the only one who caught it. She arched a brow at the girl and the brunette shrugged.

Nicole couldn’t help but wonder what Waverly Earp’s type was. But then she remembered. Champ. Men, well boy-men apparently. That was her type.

“Well what are we waiting for then? Shots?” Chrissy suggested.

“Yes please, you read my mind girl.” Rosita agreed quickly, and the two headed to the bar to order for the group.

As soon as alcohol came into play, any lingering tenseness or awkwardness started to fade from the group. Sure, Dolls was still quiet, albeit much less so, and Rosita still looked unimpressed with Nicole, but conversation flowed easily at their small table. 

Nicole had done one shot but had stuck mostly to beer so far. She was sitting by Waverly, but neither were being overly touchy since Champ had yet to make his appearance.

But make his appearance he did, about an hour after that. Waverly happened to be up at the bar with Chrissy when he stumbled into the bar, his sights landing on her almost instantly.

“You should probably save your girl over there.” Dolls commented then. The two had been talking up until then, Rosita mostly tuned out. But her eyes widened sharply at that comment.

Nicole glanced over at the bar, and from here it looked like they were just talking, and Chrissy was there. “Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone, even if we were actually dating. And she can handle herself.” She replied, earning a surprised look from Rosita and a nod from her friend.

As far as she was concerned, she was Waverly’s fake girlfriend and hopefully real-life friend, but that didn’t make her the girl’s babysitter. She would intervene if Champ got touchy.

Which happened exactly thirty seconds later when Chrissy went to the bathroom, and his hands went for her hips possessively.

Nicole rolled her eyes and drained the rest of her beer before striding over. “Knock it off, Champ.” She said in what would be her future cop voice.

Champ turned to glare at her. “You again. Why can’t you butt out of our business? Buzz off and leave me and my girl alone, huh?” 

Waverly had managed to wriggle out of his original grip, but with his words the boy reached to grasp her wrist again.

“Don’t. Touch. Her.” Nicole growled forcefully, moving her body between Champ and Waverly. She was tense, intimidating, trying to scare the dumbass off like she had the other day.

“Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?” Champ snapped, puffing his chest out, unfazed this time. Liquid courage, she guessed.

Waverly’s fingers wrapped around Nicole’s forearm then and she stepped out from her position behind her. “Champ, please just leave me and my girlfriend alone.” 

Champ froze at that, then started to laugh wildly. “Girlfriend? That’s hilarious!” He said, seeming to think it was a joke. Seeing their serious expressions though, his laughter died off. “Y-you’re not gay though.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I’m not getting into this with you. Nicole is my girlfriend, we’re dating, end of story.” 

“No.” Champ shook his head, his face twisting into something even uglier than his normal face. “Waverly is mine. End of story.” He glared at Nicole, challenging her.

“Actually, Waverly is no one’s. She’s her own person, not yours and not mine.” Nicole replied calmly, forcefully biting her tongue before she said the things she really wanted to say. 

Deescalate the situation, think like the cop she wanted to be.

“This won’t last, you know. You’re just a rebound from me. An experiment. Because I promise you, Waverly wasn’t the least bit gay when we were fucking. She practically begged for it like the w-” 

Nicole shoved him hard before he could finish whatever he was going to say, all rational thought and cop-mode thrown out the window. All she could see was red.

“Don’t talk about her like that. You never deserved her.” Nicole snapped harshly. Champ recovered and immediately got in her face.

“I’m not scared of you, bitch.” He retorted and before anyone could react, his fist connected with her jaw. 

Everything happened quickly after that, Nicole went to lunge at him but Waverly grabbed her wrist in an iron-grip. Dolls was there, pinning Champ down, followed by security.

“Out! Both of you!” The security guard shouted, stepping in the middle of all of them. Dolls released Champ at that.

“This isn’t over.” Champ growled at Nicole before turning and stomping out of the bar. Nicole waited a minute, then raised her hands up and walked out as calmly as she could.

Thankfully, Champ was nowhere in sight. She took a few deep lungful’s of air, trying to dispel the anger and adrenaline from the fight.

Her peace didn’t last long though, because Waverly Earp rushed out after her only a minute later. “Nicole! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I never thought he’d react like that, if I had, I swear I never would have brought you into this.” Waverly rambled, only then glancing up at Nicole.

“Your jaw!” She exclaimed, eyes widening and hand reaching to touch gingerly around where Champ’s fist had connected.

Then she was gone, practically running back into the bar and returning with an ice pack a few seconds later.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked softly, offering Nicole the ice pack and running her free hand up and down Nicole’s arm, over the other side of her jaw, her cheek. 

Nicole flinched, and she didn’t know if it was from the cold sting of the ice or from Waverly’s touch. “I’m fine.” She finally said dismissively.

“No, you aren’t. He hit you…god, I am so, so sorry, Nicole.” Waverly repeated, fingers coming to a rest on Nicole’s bicep, concern evident.

“Don’t tell me what I am, Waverly. And don’t apologize. It’s fine.” Nicole replied, a bit too harshly. “I’m going to get out of here.”

“Yeah, yeah we might as well go. Tonight was a disaster.” Waverly agreed readily and moved to walk towards Nicole’s truck, but the redhead stopped her.

“No, you should go enjoy the rest of the night. Catch a ride back with Chrissy.” Nicole said, motioning towards the bar where their friends were and leaving no room for argument. 

This was Waverly though. “But-” The smaller girl started to protest, the threat of tears lingering in her beautiful hazel eyes.

“Have a good night, Waverly.” Nicole cut her off with finality, forcing a smile before turning and walking to her truck, leaving the frowning, stunned girl behind. 

All Nicole wanted was to be alone. Go back to the dorm, take a scalding shower, fall asleep, and forget this whole night happened.

+++

Except she didn’t. Forget that the night happened, that is.

It hung over her like a cloud the next few days, and she avoided Waverly for real this time. Leaving texts unanswered, only returning to their room when Waverly was in class or she was sure the girl would be asleep at night.

She just couldn’t get Champ’s words out of her head. Ugly words like _rebound_ and _experiment_. And of course she knew that this thing between her and Waverly wasn’t real, but it still hurt because it was a reminder that it never would be.

Nicole cared about Waverly, and with the fake-dating, sometimes it was hard to remember that Waverly would never actually feel the same way. And that was dangerous.

+++

Nicole had her first basketball game of the season that following Thursday. 

And unlike the rest of her team, the only people Nicole had to watch her play was the mystery people in the bleachers and the viewers watching from home.

She was used to it though. Her parents had stopped going to her games or watching her play so long ago that she forgot what it felt like when they did.

Dolls often had his own games to worry about and play. 

Even when she had dated Shae, she had never really come to Nicole’s games because basketball bored her to death. Or so she claimed when she’d kiss Nicole and wish her luck before she left for the game.

Today felt different though, and she couldn’t put her finger on why. Not until halftime, when she was on the sideline listening to the music playing softly over the gym speakers, and the cheerleaders were doing their routine on the court. 

_I wish you were a stranger, I could disengage. Say that we agree and then never change._

That was when her eyes finally landed on a familiar pair of hazel eyes in the front row of the bleachers opposite her.

Waverly gave a shy smile. She was wearing Nicole’s faded GRU basketball hoodie. The one with her name and number on it. And if that wasn’t enough, she had purple face paint on her cheek with #3. Her number.

Nicole felt a rush of affection for the girl then, everything within her softening, and she couldn’t help the wide grin that broke across her face.

She was sure she played the best she ever had that second half. Because she had someone who cared. Because someone came to see _her_ play. No, not just someone, Waverly.

It made all the difference.

_With eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind._


	5. Count On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to end the year than with fanfiction, and here's to a better 2021!

Six days. It had been six days since that disastrous bar outing, and Waverly had had enough. She was sick of Nicole avoiding her. Sick of not being able to just talk things out like adults because her roommate/fake girlfriend/friend was a coward.

But more than anything, she found herself missing Nicole frickin’ Haught.

They had gotten so close since the semester started and somewhere along the way Waverly had grown used to the redhead’s presence. And now, without it, she felt like some vital piece in her life was missing. She missed her friend.

But that would end now, she would fix things. Or at least try. Waverly, as usual, had a plan.

Nicole herself had mentioned that she wasn’t in contact with her parents, and Dolls had mentioned her lack of a support system the other night.

Which is how Waverly Earp found herself at a college basketball game that Thursday night, decked out in support for Nicole. It was time the older girl realized that she wasn’t going anywhere.

Waverly had never been much for sports, in fact, they bored her. She had only gone to games in high school because she was a cheerleader and therefore required to. 

Never had her eyes stayed glued to a game more than this one, her eyes following Nicole up and down the court, watching her muscles move as she dribbled and shot.

She thought of the other night, Nicole standing up for her to Champ. Whole body tense, normally soft brown eyes ablaze with anger, defensive.

Nicole had never wavered in her defense of Waverly, even when Champ had said all those nasty, and _untrue_ , things. Nicole was not a _rebound_. Nicole was not an _experiment_. Hell, she wasn’t even really her girlfriend.

But at the same time, she was more than all of those things. She was unlike anyone Waverly had ever had in her life.

Then Champ had hit her, and Waverly had felt the entire world stop, her heart stop in that moment as she watched Nicole reel. 

Then everything had jumped into double-time, and she had rushed to check on Nicole and apologize. Only to be pushed away, and then avoided, and that hurt.

And did nothing to help the guilt she felt for dragging Nicole into this mess to begin with. For setting Champ’s sights on her, as harmless as he likely was despite some drunken bravado.

But then Nicole finally spotted her during halftime, their eyes locking and a genuine grin spreading across her face that Waverly eagerly matched, and everything else faded.

God, that grin got her every time.

She spent the remainder of the game with her eyes locked on Nicole, heart beating a little faster every time the redhead sought her out in the crowd after making a shot, winking at her.

Waverly remained in the gym long after the crowd had dispersed after the game. Then after almost the entirety of the basketball team returned from the locker room and headed home. Everyone except Nicole.

The brunette began to wonder if she had read everything wrong. If maybe Nicole actually didn’t want her there and had snuck out a window or something equally insane in hopes of avoiding her.

Only one way to find out. With that, she marched into the locker room before her doubts could get the best of her.

“Nicole!” She called tentatively, not seeing anyone when she first entered the room.

At that, Nicole appeared with a sheepish smile and very little else. Her hair was damp from the showers and all she had was a towel wrapped loosely around her torso. Which meant under the towel…

Logically, Waverly knew that it wasn’t any different than wearing clothes. But logic was not something her brain comprehended while apparently short-circuiting.

“Waves?” Nicole asked, and only then did Waverly realize her roommate had been talking while her brain had been in the process of breaking.

“Sorry, what?” Waverly recovered enough to ask, trying desperately to keep her eyes locked on Nicole’s and not all the skin currently being revealed. Not on those long legs stretching out from under the towel.

“I was just saying sorry actually. I didn’t realize you were waiting on me or I would’ve been quicker.” 

Waverly choked at that and coughed to clear her throat. “You were in the shower that whole time?” She asked without thinking. Now she was trying desperately not to think about Nicole in the shower or any mental images that could accompany that.

“Oh god no.” Nicole laughed. “I usually let the rest of the team shower first, seems like the team captain thing to do I guess.” She shrugged, which lifted the towel just slightly to reveal another sliver of skin on her thigh.

Which was apparently enough to make Waverly’s brain start to short-circuit again. 

“So I guess you wanted to talk?” Nicole asked after another moment, addressing the elephant in the room. 

“Y-yeah. Can you, uh, put some clothes on first?” Waverly squeaked, knowing there was no way she could get through this conversation with Nicole only in a towel.

“Oh shit, yeah. Sorry.” Nicole said quickly, as if just realizing the situation. As if being nearly naked in front of Waverly was something she should ever have to apologize for.

She grabbed her gym bag and ducked back into the shower room to change, returning less than a minute later in GRU sweatpants and a tanktop. 

“Sorry again. I’m just used to only my team being in here I guess.” Nicole repeated as they both took a seat on one of the metal benches in the locker room.

Waverly tried to ignore the fact that she had just implied that hanging out in just a towel was normal. That all the girls on her team got to see that all the time. 

Surely she wasn’t jealous though. That would be silly.

“I should really be the one apologizing. I honestly had no idea Champ would react that way and I am so sorry you got dragged into my mess. I never should have asked that of you.” Waverly said, paraphrasing what she had said the other night.

Maybe this time Nicole would actually listen.

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her slowly drying hair. “Well, I’m sorry your ex is such a dick.” She agreed and Waverly shot her a look. “And for avoiding you, that was immature of me.” The redhead added hastily.

“Yeah it was. You’re not…mad at me though?” Waverly asked hesitantly. Avoiding her made it seem like she was but that smile earlier told a different story.

“No, I’m not mad at you. It was just…a lot to take in I guess.” Nicole replied and something told Waverly that that wasn’t the whole story. She wouldn’t push her luck though.

“I get that. And I totally understand if you don’t want to do this anymore, I’ll just tell Champ we broke up.” Waverly said. It seemed like the reasonable thing to do after the bar fiasco.

Nicole’s eyes shot to hers. “No!” She answered quickly. “I mean…er- I don’t mind. I still want to help you. I can handle Champ, even drunk asshole Champ.” The girl amended. 

And Waverly believed her. If anyone could handle Champ, it was Nicole. And even though it had killed her to see Champ punch her, or to think about it happening again, she was also selfish and didn’t want to let this go just yet.

“Okay. Fake girlfriends it is then. And what about us? Are we good?” Waverly asked, needing the clarification after her week of exile from Nicole’s life. It had hurt more than she expected.

“We’re good, Waves.” The nickname and soft smile eased something within Waverly. “We’re friends, I hope.” Nicole added, and Waverly felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Right, friends. That was a good thing, she reminded herself. Who wouldn’t want a friend like Nicole?

“Definitely.” Waverly found herself agreeing despite that temporary sinking feeling in her chest.

“Speaking of, your friend Rosita did not seem to care for me much.” Nicole commented since everything between them was settled again.

Shocker there. Waverly had specifically told Rosita to play nice, and it hadn’t seemed like she had been too harsh, but apparently Nicole had still caught the vibe.

“Sorry about her, she’s just protective.” Waverly winced, both at her friend’s behavior and at the lie she had just let slip. 

Part of her wondered if Rosita had a right to feel that way, but no, the rest of her quickly reminded her. She wasn’t actually dating Nicole, and even if she was, that was none of Rosita’s business now. 

“It’s nice that you have people that care about you enough to be protective.” Nicole said easily, smiling to show that she understood and wasn’t bothered by it.

“So do you.” Waverly replied, knocking her shoulder against Nicole’s playfully and smiling back.

“Don’t I know it.” Nicole agreed, shooting a quick wink towards the brunette that made her heart do somersaults. “Walk back with me?” She asked, offering her hand as she stood.

Waverly nodded and slipped her hand into Nicole’s, warmth spreading through her at the feeling of their fingers entwining. Something she hadn’t realized she had been missing this whole week until this moment.

They spent the walk back talking about their last week and anything the other had missed. Hands still interlocked, Waverly told her about more about her religions class and Nicole told her about how excited she was to put in service hours at the police station a few blocks from campus.

+++

After their conversation, things smoothed out between the pair and Waverly was beyond relieved. She had really hated fighting with the redhead.

As they grew closer, Waverly quickly realized that Nicole was honestly one of the most supportive people she had ever met.

When Waverly was stressed over an exam, Nicole would take it upon herself to help her study, bearing coffee and snacks. 

Then when Waverly decided she was sick of eating fast food and wanted to actually utilize their tiny kitchen, Nicole offered to help cook too, or do the dishes on the days Waverly cooked.

When the brunette started to consider veganism (as she often did every other month), Nicole googled a multitude of vegan meals they could try out. 

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you._

Waverly loved it, but also felt like maybe she needed to step it up herself. She had always been a little competitive, not that this was necessarily a competition, but she really wanted to be the best fake girlfriend she could be.

She did continue to go to all of Nicole’s basketball games decked in support. _Point to Earp there_ , she supposed. But still, she could do more, do better.

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will, remind you._

The door to their dorm announcing Nicole’s return from practice pulled her from her thoughts and she paused the music filtering through her phone speaker. 

“Hey you.” Waverly said with a wide smile. “How was your day?”

“Long.” Nicole admitted, throwing her basketball bag into her room before offering a tired smile to Waverly. “Practice has been brutal lately.”

“Aw I’m sorry, why don’t you take a hot shower? I’ve got lasagna in the oven so we can eat once you’re done.” Waverly offered sweetly, walking over and resting a hand gently on Nicole’s arm. 

“You’re the best, Waves.” Nicole replied, pulling the shorter girl into a quick side-hug before grabbing clothes to change into and bee-lining for the bathroom.

She paused when there was a knock at the door, shooting a questioning glance at Waverly. “I got it.” She assured her with a shrug. Truthfully, she was just as confused, who would be here right now?

“Alright, let me know if it’s your ex and I’ll come out naked.” Nicole joked, winking at the brunette before ducking into their bathroom.

Waverly stood there frozen, heart beating way too fast, until another insistent knock sounded at the door. It had only been a joke…right?

And maybe, for only a moment, she kind of, sort of hoped to see Champ’s stupid face when she pulled the door open, just in case it wasn’t.

Then again, seeing Nicole in a towel had fried her brain, so lord only knew what seeing her without it would do to her.

Instead, she was greeted by the annoyed face of her sister. “Took you long enough, babygirl.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and pushed past Waverly into the room.

“Wh-what are you doing here, Wynonna?” Waverly stuttered as she recovered from the shock of seeing her wayward sister.

“I can’t come visit my favorite sister at college?” Wynonna questioned a little too innocently, flopping onto their couch and immediately making herself comfortable.

“I mean a phone call or text message might’ve been nice.” Waverly huffed. “And get your dirty boots off the couch!” 

Wynonna stood up instead. “Oh, because you’re one to talk, right? Wanna explain why I found out from a bunch of Champ’s whiny friends that you’re dating someone? More specifically, you’re roommate? You hated her last time we talked!” 

“I never hated her.” Waverly corrected quickly with wide eyes. For all her planning, she had never thought about Wynonna finding out or what that might mean.

“Whatever, but that development didn’t warrant a text or phone call?” Wynonna parroted, arching a brow at the brunette. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you, Waves. And I’m sure Haught is an upgrade from Chump. But you could’ve told me, you know?”

Waverly had a slight feeling that Wynonna was talking about more than just her dating someone else. Maybe more about that someone else being female. 

She could understand why her sister might be hurt about that, how she might feel like Waverly didn’t trust her, but Waverly hadn’t been brave enough to tell anyone that yet. She was still figuring everything out. But of course she couldn’t tell her that.

Wynonna was her only family, and she knew she should let her in on the secret too. But she did seem genuinely happy for Waverly, and it would be nice to not have her sister worrying about her, or her finding someone that made her happy. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Everything just happened really fast, and then dealing with Champ, but you’re right. I should’ve told you sooner.” Waverly admitted, making her decision.

“Of course I’m right, and I forgive you, just don’t do it again. Where is Haughtstuff anyway?” Wynonna asked, looking around the decidedly empty dorm.

“Shower.” Waverly answered, gesturing to the closed door before moving to the kitchen to check the lasagna, taking it out to cool.

Wynonna gave a slight nod. “I’m surprised you aren’t…” She wiggled her eyebrows and Waverly felt her face heat up at the implication.

“I mean if you don’t mind watching dinner, I could…” Waverly retorted, arching a questioning, hopeful brow at her sister while valiantly pretending the thought of showering with Nicole didn’t affect her in a weird heart-racing way.

“Ugh, gross. I regret bringing it up, I did not need that mental image.” Wynonna mimed gagging and Waverly rolled her eyes. It was the reaction she had been banking on.

Nicole returned from the bathroom before Waverly could reply, still toweling off her damp hair and dressed in sweatpants and a white shirt. Her brown eyes landed on the newcomer then gave Waverly a questioning look.

Waverly gave a slight nod at the unasked question. “Nicole, this is my sister Wynonna. Wynonna, this is my girlfriend, Nicole Haught.” She said in an attempt to get the two girls to stop sizing each other up. 

The introductions were totally unnecessary, of course, but she needed to subtly let Nicole know that Wynonna clearly thought they were together.

Nicole covered any surprise quickly with one of her stupid charming, dimpled smiles. “Nice to meet you.” She finally replied, clearly trying. 

“Wish I could say the same, Red.” Wynonna retorted flippantly, clearly not. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and gave it a squeeze when the older girl frowned. “Don’t take it personally.” She whispered in hopes of reassuring her that Wynonna was like that with everyone.

“Come on, let’s eat.” Waverly said brightly, using her grip on Nicole’s hand to pull her into the kitchen with her. Nicole got three plates and forks while Waverly served the lasagna, then grabbed glasses of water for each of them.

Wynonna, ever helpful, sat at the table while they did, jokingly complaining about the slow service at this establishment.

“I think this is one of the best vegan recipes we’ve found.” Waverly commented after a few minutes of silent eating, glancing at Nicole, who nodded in agreement.

Wynonna promptly choked and dramatically spit her bite of food into a napkin. “Oh gross, this is vegan? You let her cook like this, Haught?” She asked Nicole in horror.

“If it makes her happy, sure.” Nicole agreed immediately, shrugging as she ate another forkful of the lasagna. 

“Double gross.” Wynonna groaned. “You really got her whipped, huh babygirl?”

“So you really came all the way here to talk about my relationship and whips?” Waverly shot back, ignoring the small choking noise coming from Nicole as she stared down her sister.

Wynonna gagged. “That is so not what I said.” She complained. “But fine, you’re right. I was hoping I could stick around, just for a week or two. It might be best I stay out of Purgatory for a little.” 

“Really, Wy? I thought you were past all that. Where would you even stay?” Waverly deflated, but of course, she had known it was coming. Wynonna only ever really tried with her when she needed something.

“Here? I’ll take your room.” Wynonna said as if it were obvious. She ignored the first part of Waverly’s reaction but at least looked a little sheepish.

“So you just expect me to give up half my bed?” Waverly arched a brow at her sister. The indignant part of her wondered why she should drop everything to help her, but the rest of her would because at the end of the day, she was still her sister.

Wynonna laughed. “Hell no! That’s the beauty of this situation. You and Haughtshot can share her room and she can deal with your incorrigible blanket-stealing ways instead of me.” 

“Y-you want her to sleep in my room? Like with me?” Nicole sputtered, having stayed silent to let the sisters work things out up until that point.

“I mean you guys are dating, I’m sure it wouldn’t be the first time, right? But I swear to god if I hear you guys having sex, I’m barging in. Blindfolded of course, for the sake of my eyes.” Wynonna warned seriously.

Waverly felt the fierce blush take root on her cheeks at both the thought of sharing a bed with Nicole and the implication of anything more. She couldn’t even think about that. Except she totally could, which was kind of the problem.

“This is our dorm, Wynonna.” Waverly reminded her. “But it’s fine with me, you can crash for a bit as long as Nicole is okay with it too.” She glanced at the redhead with the unasked question. Would she be okay with sharing a bed?

“Of course.” Nicole replied a little shakily, but Wynonna didn’t seem to notice, too busy celebrating and gushing about how much fun they would have. Which in Wynonna-speak meant bars, and Waverly held back a groan at the thought.

Waverly moved to clear the plates once they had all finished eating, but Nicole brushed her wrist gently to stop her. 

“I’ll take care of it. Go catch up with your sister. Besides, you cooked, it’s the least I can do.” Nicole said softly, giving her dimpled grin that Waverly could never say no to. 

So instead of arguing, she just nodded. “Thanks.” She murmured, vowing to make it up to the redhead later. Especially since she had already had such a long day.

“Anytime, baby.” Nicole winked and gathered their dishes, brushing a light kiss across Waverly’s cheek as she walked past.

Waverly was stunned by the action, by the intimacy of it combined with the term of endearment. She was sure Nicole had never done that before, and it was definitely something. 

She was vaguely aware of Wynonna watching her, waiting for her, and quickly composed herself, willing the heat in her cheeks away before she gave away too much about the actual nature of their relationship.

Pretending nothing had happened, she strode into her room, Wynonna trailing behind. “So what happened?” She asked without preamble once they were in her room.

Wynonna grimaced at the straightforwardness but nodded. “You know Bobo and his gang, I just might’ve made a few bets, pissed a few of them off. Might’ve involved pool and hustling. Anyway, not too big a deal, I’ll just lie low for a few days.” She shrugged.

Waverly was not a fan of the distinctly vague explanation, but let it go. Same old, same old, then. Wynonna was always finding herself in these types of situations, and it wasn’t the first time she had crossed the Revenants. 

No sir, her and Bobo had history. They played this weird cat and mouse game with each other but nothing had ever come of it so far. They always backed off. For now. Waverly thought it was a dangerous, and frankly, stupid game.

“You’ve got to stop messing with Bobo and his crowd, Wy. It’s risky, and sooner or later, it’ll backfire.” Waverly said, a sentiment she had expressed at least a thousand times before.

But Wynonna was addicted to the adrenaline, to playing with fire, but Waverly was worried that soon she would get burned. It was inevitable, wasn’t it?

“I’ve got it under control, babygirl. Bobo is harmless, and I just like messing with him.” Wynonna assured her. “I’d never let anything actually happen and if I think it’s actually dangerous, I’ll back off.” 

“Okay.” Waverly finally gave in. They’d had this talk enough that she knew it would only go in circles if she kept pushing. One of these times Wynonna would see sense though, right? 

“So you have your girlie night thing tomorrow, right?” Her sister swiftly jumped at the chance to change the subject.

Waverly eyed her suspiciously. Her sister hardly remembered her birthday some years. “I do, why? You want to come?” She asked skeptically.

“Oh god no, I’ll pass on all of that. I’m taking Haught out drinking, since you’re busy anyway.” Wynonna announced, as if it had been planned in advance. As if Nicole had actually agreed, which Waverly knew for a fact she had not.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. She probably doesn’t even want to.” Waverly said carefully, trying to think of a way out of this for Nicole. There was no way she was subjecting sweet, lovely Nicole to a night of drinking with her sister. She wasn’t evil!

“Red doesn’t want to get to know the magnificent sister of her girlfriend? Huh. There I was saying she was better than Champ.” Wynonna replied with exaggerated fake hurt.

“She is leagues better than Champ! She’s…Nicole’s the best. Fine, you made your point. Take her out drinking, but no shovel talk! And you better not kill my girlfriend, not everyone’s blood is made of whiskey like yours.” Waverly relented, staring her sister down.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “She’ll be fine, babygirl. As for the shovel talk, no promises.” 

“Wynonna!” Waverly groaned, picturing the awkward conversation, and possible threats knowing Wynonna, awaiting Nicole, who wasn’t even really her girlfriend!

“I’ll be nice, kind of.” Wynonna promised, which was not at all reassuring to Waverly. “Now scram, I’m exhausted from all the traveling today and your bed is calling to me.”

“You literally drove like an hour to get here.” Waverly deadpanned.

Wynonna flopped onto her bed, still wearing her leather jacket and boots. Waverly made a note to wash her bedding once her sister left.

“Your point?” She returned loftily. 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Good night, Wynonna.” 

“Night babygirl.”

Nicole was pacing in her small room when Waverly finally walked in after taking her time in the bathroom showering and putting on shorts and one of Wynonna’s old rock band t-shirts.

“Hey...sorry, I didn’t know which side of the bed you wanted. Or, I mean, I could totally sleep on the floor if you want. I’ll make a bed out of blankets, it’ll be fine, I’m sure. I’ve done it before, and honestly the floors here aren’t too bad. Y’know carpet, and all.” Nicole rambled.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s your bed, and I’m fine with it if you are?” Waverly finally cut in before Nicole could weigh the comfortability of different types of carpets. Even if it was sort of adorable and Waverly would happily listen.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Nicole agreed, swallowing hard and nodding. “So, uh, which side?”

Waverly walked to the right side of the bed and claimed it, reveling in the fact that it smelled like the other girl. She just wanted to wrap herself into it and never leave. A certified Nicole-blanketed burrito.

Nicole climbed in a moment after, placing more than enough space between them.

_Too much space_ , her mind weighed in haughtily. 

So Waverly, subtle as an airhorn, scooted herself closer. 

“W-what are you doing?” Nicole asked, tensing immediately, wide, confused brown eyes landing on Waverly.

“Wynonna wasn’t lying earlier. I kind of get really cold during the night. And since I have to go without my ten blankets, I might as well take advantage of the body heat. If that’s okay, I mean.” Waverly paused her movements, shyly meeting Nicole’s gaze in the dark of the room.

“I can get more blankets.” Nicole offered quickly.

Always so sweet, so considerate, but that was definitely not what Waverly wanted right then. Even if it was a reasonable solution. 

“You don’t have to.” Waverly whispered, still not moving in case it freaked Nicole out and she bolted from the bed. Also not what Waverly wanted.

“Okay.” Nicole breathed, her body relaxing with it. Waverly took it as permission, tucking herself into the redhead’s warm side and snuggling closer, breathing in the familiar vanilla contently.

“Good night, Nic.”

“Good night, Waves.”

Despite only having one comforter instead of two, Waverly wasn’t cold once that whole night and she slept better than she ever had.


	6. My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write :)

“So, what are you intentions with my baby sister, Red?” Wynonna asked as soon as they settled at one of the local college bars.

Well, you see. Only to fall hopelessly in love with her to inevitably have her heart crushed by the unrequited love for her tragically, probably straight roommate.

“I told you the other day, I just want her to be happy.” Nicole replied, and that much was true. If she could contribute to Waverly’s happiness in any way, she would. Even if it wasn’t in the way she might wish for.

“Gross, but also, you better.” Wynonna said after a moment of thought. “Enough of that sentimental shit, we’ve got shots to do.”

On cue, the bartender appeared with a tray of shots, setting them in front of the pair with a borderline flirty smile towards Nicole. 

Eyeing the six shots of - whiskey? – rather than the admittedly attractive bartender, Nicole had a feeling she was in for a long night and one hell of a hangover and she wondered why she had agreed to this.

Oh right, of course, because Waverly had asked with evil irresistible puppy dog eyes and she had immediately folded like a damn house of cards.

Which sent her mind drifting back to this morning. Waking up with Waverly curled into her, her face pressed into the crook of Nicole’s neck. Her soft hair tickling Nicole’s chin. Her arm wrapped firmly around Nicole’s waist. Their legs tangled together.

For the first time since college had started, Nicole had the urge to skip class. To say fuck it and live in the beautiful, perfect moment for as long as she possibly could. Until the sun shed the last of its rays and time ceased to exist.  
But that wasn’t realistic, and as in-fucking-credible as it had felt, it wasn’t real either.

So she carefully extracted herself from the sleeping girl, popping the bubble before Waverly could have the chance. Then she went to class and tried to ignore all the warm feelings in her chest when she thought about it.  
The ones she was feeling right then.

Nicole reached for two shots, downing them both quickly to replace it with a whole different kind of warmth. Maybe a night of drinking and distraction was exactly what the doctor ordered.

TWO SHOTS IN –

“Dude, I’m telling you. You definitely do not want to play pool with me. Hold onto what little dignity you have, Haught-to-trot.” Wynonna insisted.

Except Nicole was maybe a tad buzzed and entirely sure that she _did_ want to play pool with Wynonna. And she wanted to win. No, she would!

Nicole had played plenty of pool in her high school and early college days, and she could hold her own. In fact she was the reigning champ at the small arcade a block from her old high school.

She’d show Wynonna and keep her dignity fully intact.

Except Wynonna managed to clear the game in two turns, and Nicole’s dignity was, actually, not totally intact after all.

Wynonna, despite her warnings, clearly thought it was the funniest thing ever. “I told you, Red! You remember the bet, don’t you?” She laughed.

Nicole couldn’t even feel hustled because Wynonna did warn her, which only served to irritate her more. “How are you so good at that game anyway?” She huffed.

“Waves and I practically grew up in a bar and with little else for entertainment, we got pretty good. Useful skill, though, paid quite a few of our speeding tickets over the years.”

She was decidedly not surprised that Wynonna did actually hustle people, but was somewhat surprised by Waverly’s part in it. 

“I thought Waverly’s never gotten a speeding ticket?” Nicole recalled what the brunette had proudly told her before their photo shoot.

“Fine, my speeding tickets, narc.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Back to our bet though.” 

Nicole groaned. “Fine, but I need at least two more shots before that’s happening. And I’m picking!” She announced, and Wynonna smirked, holding the two shots out to her. 

FOUR SHOTS IN –

Which is how Nicole found herself on the makeshift stage in the small, but packed bar, well past buzzed. 

Wynonna was sitting front and center for the show, still grinning smugly and phone held up, ready to immortalize what was about to happen. Nicole rolled her eyes.

“This one goes out to the most beautifulest girl ever in the world, Wavely.” Nicole declared into the mic with open confidence.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of may._

As the opening notes played, Nicole launched right into the song with everything she had. What she lacked in talent, she would surely make up for in drunken enthusiasm. 

She gripped the mic and crooned the lyrics, pouring her soul into it, wishing they were true. Pretending for a few blissful minutes that they were, as she sang her devotion and danced clumsily on the stage. 

_What can make me feel this way? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl._

The end of the song was met with applause that matched her previous enthusiasm, everyone clearly intoxicated enough to have enjoyed it.

“Highly disapprove of the song choice, and a solid C+ for performance, but this’ll make great blackmail content one day.” Wynonna clapped her on the shoulder once she stumbled off the stage.

“Thank you!” Nicole said cheerily, sure that there was a compliment mixed somewhere into that mess.

“Wasn’t at all a compliment. Also you got my sister’s name wrong, doofus. I’m going to the bathroom and I expect two more shots gone by the time I get back.” Wynonna told her, slipping into the crowd. 

It was kind of unfair, Wynonna didn’t even seem tipsy, but Nicole was in no state to really think about that.

Instead she returned to their claimed spots at the bar to follow orders, lining up the last two of her shots before shooting them back.

“Wow, no chaser, huh?” The same bartender from earlier commented, seemingly impressed. She was brunette, leggy, gorgeous, and very much Nicole’s type.

“Nope.” Nicole answered smugly, popping the ‘p’. And feeling boastful, she launched into a tale from her high school days when she thought chugging half a bottle of vodka by herself was a brilliant idea.  
The blonde girl laughed along at the appropriate times, reaching out to touch Nicole’s arm a few times. Trailing her fingers over her bicep or wrist or hand.

Wait a minute! Something clicked in her hazy brain. Was the bartender flirting with her? Had she not heard Nicole’s declaration of devotion before she sang?

“You’re pretty.” She blurted without thinking, then backtracked. “I mean, I have a…a Waves. My not-girlfriend. And you’re pretty, but she’s so pretty. Like so, so pretty, and I like her so much.” 

The bartender stared at her, clearly confused. “So…you _don’t_ have a girlfriend?” She clarified.

“I told you, I have a Waves! And you’re pretty, like a flower. But she’s pretty like…like a sunrise! Or a unicorn! Or an angel!” Nicole repeated, unsure what the girl was confused about. Clearly Nicole was not interested.

Wynonna chose that moment to make her reappearance. “Alright Romeo, I think it’s time we move onto phase two of our night. Sorry about her.” She addressed the last bit to the still dumbfounded, slightly insulted bartender.

“What’s phase two?” Nicole asked excitedly.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Wynonna assured her with a mischievous grin.

SIX SHOTS IN –

Except Nicole didn’t see. Because everything after that got a little hazy, so to be uncovered in the light of day. 

THE MORNING AFTER –

Nicole woke up in a similar position to the day before, her arms wrapped around Waverly, but with no memory of getting there. 

After leaving the bar, her memories were spotty at best. But she couldn’t focus on that currently due to the excessive construction work currently going on in her head.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she winced at the faint light filling her room from a small crack in the blinds of her window. Her throat felt like it was working on growing a field of cotton.

Then, godsend, she spotted a glass of water and ibuprofen sitting on the small end table next to her bed. _Waverly_ , she thought, managing a soft smile as she looked down at the sleeping girl.

As carefully as if she were performing mission impossible, Nicole slowly started to extricate her arms and legs from the brunette.

Unfortunately, Waverly must have noticed because she turned and wrapped her arm tightly around Nicole’s ribcage and Nicole froze.

“Waves.” Nicole said hoarsely, then cleared her throat. “I gotta get up. I should shower, I probably smell like pure alcohol at this point.” She continued.

“You smell like vanilla.” Waverly hummed sleepily, nuzzling her nose against Nicole’s chin. “And alcohol.”

Nicole tensed at first but then slowly relaxed again, tracing her fingers lightly over the curve of Waverly’s spine. She’d happily stay here forever if Waverly would let her, hangover or no hangover.

After a few more peaceful minutes, Waverly loosened her grip. “Fine, fine. Go before I decide to never let you leave.” She mumbled, still half-asleep.

Nicole, for one, would be more than okay with that decision. But she slipped out of the bed nonetheless, reaching for the glass of water and pain medication immediately.

Then she gathered some clothes to shower and slipped into their shared bathroom. She filled in one blank from last night as soon as she removed her shirt.

“WYNONNA!” She shrieked, still staring unbelievingly at the fresh, still slightly reddened, new ink near her hipbone.

A tattoo, a fucking tattoo! What the hell had she been thinking? And what the hell was Wynonna thinking allowing her to get it?

When her call yielded no response, Nicole stomped into Waverly’s room where Wynonna was currently passed out.

“Wynonna!” Nicole repeated, shaking the brunette until she stirred, eyeing her grumpily. 

“What do you want Haught?” She grumbled, and Nicole yanked the blankets off of her, earning a yelp from the older girl. “What the fuck?!”

“Why the hell do I have an avocado _tattooed_ on my body?” Nicole demanded, still borderline shouting. 

Wynonna’s gaze fell to the fresh tattoo and her brows raised. “Wait, you don’t remember? We got matching ones, we’re like totally bros for life now!” She said, hopping up and lifting her shirt to expose the other half of the cartoon avocado on her hip.

“No I obviously don’t remember! What kind of tattoo shops even tattoo on drunk people?” Nicole asked exasperatedly. She had very mixed feelings on this, but anger seemed to be the easiest to express.

“Not a shop, I know a guy.” Wynonna corrected, and seeing Nicole’s widening, horrified eyes, continued. “But don’t worry, everything was totally clean! I’m not that dumb.”

“A fucking tattoo, Wynonna.” Nicole exclaimed again, still not able to wrap her head around it.

“It’s not a big deal, Red, really.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “You’re being dramatic.” 

Nicole nearly lunged at her. “ _Not a big deal?_ It’s fucking permanent! How could I have been so irresponsible?” She groaned. 

“I think it’s kind of cute.” A familiar voice offered timidly. 

Only then did Nicole notice that Waverly was standing in the doorway, clearly having overheard the raised voices and come to investigate.

“You do?” Nicole asked tentatively, eyeing the shorter girl to make sure she wasn’t just saying it so Nicole would stop freaking out.

“Totally. Look at his little eyes, and oh, they’re waving at each other!” Waverly assured her enthusiastically, stepping closer to get a better look at the small tattoo. “Plus tattoos are pretty hot, a lot of chicks dig them.” She added.

“Well, as long as you do I think I could be okay with it.” Nicole grinned, intrigued by the fact that Waverly thought tattoos were hot. But then again Champ was pretty tatted so it wasn’t shocking.

Waverly looked back at her with warm eyes, a soft smile crinkling them into half-moons. Wynonna cleared her throat.

“If you guys are done with all that, it is way too early so can you both kindly fuck off and get out of my room now?” Wynonna said, making a beeline back to the bed and retrieving the blanket Nicole had yanked off.

“Wait! Is there anything else important that I may have forgotten about last night?” Nicole asked, not sure she even wanted to know.

Wynonna considered it. “Uh…no. Nah.” She finally said, shaking her head quickly. 

Nicole wasn’t sure she totally believed that but decided that maybe it was actually better to not know. 

Secretly she was just glad that she had made it the whole night without doing anything too stupid, like texting Waverly and confessing her feelings. She’d take the tattoo over that.

It was not the only time Wynonna was woken up by her new temporary roommates. 

“Nicole, you pay for our takeout literally every week. Let me pay today.” Waverly complained. Much too loudly, in Wynonna’s opinion.

“I’ve told you, it’s fine Waves. I don’t mind paying.” Nicole’s voice insisted from somewhere in the other room.

“But I do. I want to help. I have money too you know.” Waverly shot back and Wynonna could picture her sister’s frustrated face. That was how Waverly was. When she set her mind to something, she was determined to make it happen.

“I know that, we split the cost of groceries every week.” Nicole replied with an eyeroll. “So just let me take care of this.”

Before Waverly had a chance to argue further, Wynonna came storming out of Waverly’s room, looking half-asleep and fully pissed. 

“Here’s what is going to happen. First, I have a solution but right now we’re going to put a pin in this ridiculous argument because its eight in the fucking morning. So, I’m going to go back to sleep, and when you two get back from class I’ll help you sort it out, got it? Now shut the fuck up.”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other, then at Wynonna, completely taken aback by the interruption. They surely hadn’t been that loud had they? They weren’t even really arguing.

But with classes awaiting them and a grumpy Wynonna, they both agreed. Nicole was slightly scared of what Wynonna considered to be a solution if she was being honest. But also kind of curious.

Curiosity had won out though by the time she returned to the dorm after the last of her classes let out for the day. She knew Waves should already be back since she got out an hour before Nicole on Wednesdays. 

And her curiosity was not disappointed.

“Alright, so this is my solution. While you nerds were in class, I hid a multitude of nerf guns around your dorm. When I say go, we’re all going to scram. Goal is to find one of the guns, if not more, and hold your own. Last man standing gets to decide who pays for takeout tonight.” Wynonna declared once Nicole joined the sisters in the dorm.

The room is silent for a moment. Wynonna grinning proudly at her solution, and Waverly and Nicole staring at her with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“You’re an actual child.” Waverly said finally, but the quirk of her lips showed her amusement.

Nicole, though, could never truly turn down the chance for some friendly competition. “Well I’m in.” She agreed, shrugging. Why not?

“Fine, children then.” Waverly declared with an eyeroll. “Wait, won’t it give you an unfair advantage since you hid the guns and know where they are?” She squinted her eyes at her sister.

“Huh, I definitely did not think of that.” Wynonna replied mock-innocently. “Whatever, you guys can have a fifteen second head start, make good use of it.” She shrugged.

Once they both agreed, Wynonna called go and started counting out her fifteen Mississippi’s. Nicole scrambled around their dorm, checking all the possible hiding spots she could think of.

She found one under the kitchen sink. It was small, but it would do. Next task: find cover and figure out where the other two went.

Nicole ended up hiding out under Waverly’s bed, figuring that her own would be too obvious. With the door open, and at the right angle, she could see a good portion of their living room.

Which is how she managed to see Wynonna corner Waverly just outside the room that she had likely been making a break for.

“Any last words, babygirl?” Wynonna smirked, though they both held each other at gunpoint. Nicole was relieved that Waverly had managed to find one and wasn’t totally defensive.

“I should be asking you that.” Waverly retorted, nerf gun held level and unwavering. They both shot, but Nicole could see that Waves was just a tad later.

She reacted before thinking then, scurrying out from under the bed and diving to place herself between the nerf dart and Waverly. And she did so successfully, the dart hitting her in the shoulder.

Both girls looked at her with total surprise. 

“That was disgustingly heroic, Haughtshit.” Wynonna grimaced, shaking her head.

“You took a nerf dart for me.” Waverly said almost reverently, her expression now soft and warm. Something in her eyes that Nicole couldn’t quite read.

“I did, now, avenge me.” Nicole told her, smiling. “I call a five second reset.” She added, turning to Wynonna, who nodded in agreement.

And despite Waverly’s valiant efforts, Wynonna was the last survivor. Likely due to the fact that she had three guns at this point, while Waverly still only had the one.

“So I won, which means I get to decide for you two idiots.” Wynonna reminded them thoughtfully. “Who to choose, who to choose.”

“I’m your sister, Wynonna.” Waverly deadpanned, because honestly the decision of who to side with should be easy.

“I have a tattoo.” Nicole easily countered. 

Wynonna considered it for another moment. “Alright, Haught can pay.” She declared with a shrug.

“What? Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed, clearly feeling a tad betrayed. Nicole, however, felt triumphant and smirked.

“What? Sorry babygirl, bros before…actually I’m not going to finish that.” Wynonna said, changing tactics after seeing the look on Waverly’s face. “Misters before sisters, there! I’m a genius!” She raised her hand to Nicole for a high-five.

“Do not high-five her Nicole Haught!” Waverly warned, narrowing her eyes at the redhead.

Nicole slowly went to do so. “But I can’t leave a bro hanging, babe.” She replied apologetically as she high-fived Wynonna.

“Yes! I knew I liked you, Red!” Wynonna grinned.

“Who knew you two becoming friends was actually my worst nightmare?” Waverly grumbled, but Nicole had a feeling that she secretly liked seeing them get along.

With the decision made, Nicole pulled out her phone to finally order the food. “The usual, Waves? Veggie chow mein and vegetable spring rolls?”

“Yeah, and don’t forget-"

“A side of sweet and sour soup, I know.” Nicole assured her with a smile, calling in their order along with a bowl of orange chicken for Wynonna. 

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing, eating takeout, and watching cheesy action movies Wynonna picked out. 

The following Friday night was spent in a bar, but this time Nicole was intent on not drinking. Thankfully, Wynonna had gone off with Doc, who had come up to visit for the weekend.

Waverly had gotten a job as a bartender a few weeks ago, and so Nicole had made a habit of hanging out on weekends when she was on shift, per her request.

Whether she was worried about Champ and his crew showing up or just the regular occasional creepy or handsy patron, Nicole didn’t mind being there if it made her feel safer.

Usually she’d nurse a beer or two, make small talk with other university students, maybe play some pool, and chat with Waverly whenever she had free moments.

She was settled at a small table not far from the bar when Rosita joined her. Unexpected company, to say the least. 

“Uh, hi.” Nicole said as the dark-haired girl took the seat across from her. It wasn’t unwelcome, necessarily, but surprising.

“Look. You seem like a nice person, Nicole, which is why I’m going to say this.” Rosita started, and Nicole was already caught off-guard. 

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Nicole cut in, confused. Nothing about the other night implied that Rosita liked her on any level. Or thought she was nice.

Rosita rolled her eyes. “I hardly know you. But you seem like a really genuine person, and I see the way you look at Waves. So as someone who has been burned by her before, I’d really advise you to be careful, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole frowned. “Waverly and I are just friends, you know that.”

“So the whole fake-dating thing never gets a little confusing?" She paused. "That’s what I thought. I don’t know what her fascination is with you, but I’ve been there. Try not to get too attached. It…doesn’t end well.” Rosita replied softly, tone laced with sadness.

“You’ve been here?” Nicole repeated dumbly, surely Rosita didn’t mean…no, definitely not.

Rosita paused for a moment. “I kind of thought she would’ve told you honestly. I was the first girl Waverly’s ever been with, we had a thing this summer.” 

“Oh.” Nicole said, unable to come up with anything more while her brain was trying to wrap itself around this new information.

“Yeah, oh. I wanted more, she didn’t. You’ll have to ask her about anything else.” Rosita expanded with a shrug.

Nicole nodded, and with that Rosita stood up from her table and sauntered off.

She was still reeling though. Waverly and Rosita? 

Well, that explained Rosita’s initial behavior, she supposed. But then why had Waverly lied about that?

As if on cue, the brunette caught her eyes and gave a warm smile. The kind of smile that always melted Nicole. God, she only got more beautiful.

And holy shit! Waverly was clearly not as straight as Nicole had first thought. That…that was a game changer, wasn’t it? There could be a chance? It changed everything.

Didn’t it?


	7. I Think I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end and I cannot tell you all how much the feedback you've given so far means to me! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

“I think it is well past time that you and I go drinking, babygirl.” Wynonna declared about a week after she had started her stay at their dorm room.

“It’s noon, Wynonna. I’m not going drinking.” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister. 

“Fine. We’ll go to lunch and I’ll sneak my flask in then.” Wynonna adjusted with a shrug. “I feel like I’ve seen way too much of your girlfriend and not enough of you.” She pouted for good measure.

And since it was Saturday and Waverly was pretty caught up on homework, she agreed and drove the pair to the diner nearest campus. The one she and Nicole had gone to after the photo shoot.

“So I’ve been trying to get a moment alone with you all week so I could tell you the good news. Haughty passed the first of my tests!” Wynonna announced after they had placed their orders.

“She managed to keep up with you without throwing up?” Waverly guessed skeptically.

“God no, she threw up right before we went skinny-dipping.” Wynonna laughed. “Everyone knows you can’t outdrink an Earp.”

Waverly choked on her tea. “You…you guys went skinny-dipping? Like in the campus pool?” She managed between coughs.

“Yeah, it was Haughtwheel’s idea. Really nice body by the way, nice catch, babygirl. If I was into chicks…Anyway, so not the point.” Wynonna waved her hand dismissively.

 _Except it totally was the point,_ Waverly’s mind argued. They went skinny-dipping! Which meant Wynonna, her sister, had seen her supposed girlfriend naked before even she had!

Something startlingly similar to jealousy flared in her chest and stomach at the thought, making her simultaneously feel irritated and sick. She couldn’t tell Wynonna that, though, so she forcefully pushed it down instead. 

“Fine, what is the point Wynonna?” Waverly asked, knowing her sister wouldn’t let it go unless she asked.

“So I kind of paid a few girls to flirt with her when we were at the bar,” Wynonna started, as if it was a totally normal thing to do. 

“You what?!” Waverly exclaimed, cutting her off.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Before you get your panties in a twist, let me finish. Anyway, point is, Nicole didn’t give any of them a second glance! And I picked some hot ass chicks, let me tell you. She’d have to be the virgin Mary or completely devoted to you to turn them down, and I know it’s not the first, so, she passed!” 

Waverly didn’t even know where to start on trying to explain to Wynonna why that was an insane thing to do. Instead, her mind kept catching on something else. Nicole had ‘hot ass chicks’ throwing themselves at her, and she didn’t do anything?

“Really?” Waverly asked, trying extremely hard not to sound as surprised as she actually was. And maybe just a tad hopeful.

Wynonna shot her a weird look. “Yeah, I think you picked a good one this time, Waves.” She said, which was code for Wynonna approves. Which shouldn’t matter since it was a fake relationship, but still Waverly felt relief wash over her.

Their food arrived then and they ate in silence for a few moments. “So, uh, how come you didn’t tell me…you know about the whole digging chicks thing?” Wynonna asked carefully then.

“Honestly, it was all really new. I had a small fling with Rosita this summer which is kind of where I discovered it and I was going to come to college and figure things out…and I met Nicole. I hadn’t told anyone, then we started dating, and it all happened really fast.”

All of it was true, minus the dating Nicole part. But everything had changed because she met the redhead. Because of Nicole she didn’t want to hide, she wasn’t afraid of everyone knowing. She was almost proud of it with Nicole by her side.

She had kind of used the fake relationship with Nicole to do the coming out for her. It had seemed to awkward to have a whole conversation about it. 

Wynonna just nodded, accepting the explanation. “So tell me how Haught managed to trick you into dating her.”

“She didn’t trick me, Wy.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “We started messaging after the roommate placements were posted, mostly just basic get-to-know you stuff. I was still pretty mad about the mistake if you remember.” She lied smoothly.

“We got along fine, then we met in person and something just…clicked. Like as soon as I saw her I knew she was going to be someone important in my life, you know? She’s just…she’s brave, and she’s loyal, and considerate.” Waverly smiled.

“So everything Champ isn’t?” Wynonna asked, studying her sister. Truthfully, she had never seen this coming and Haught didn’t seem like Waverly’s type.

Waverly gave a slight nod. “All that and more.” She agreed after a moment because she couldn’t deny that it was wholly true. “She’s my favorite person.” She realized aloud.

“I’ll try not to take offense to that, babygirl.” Wynonna huffed, leaning back in the booth and crossing her arms.

“That’s different, you’re my sister ‘Nonna.” Waverly pointed out, as if the difference were obvious. “I’m forced to love you.” She added teasingly.

“Yeah, you better.” Wynonna agreed with a grin. 

Their food arrived a moment later and they spent the rest of lunch eating and talking about Waverly’s classes and anything else they could think of.

\--

Nicole collapsed onto their shared bed that Waverly was doing homework on when she returned from her Saturday afternoon basketball practice, music playing softly from Waverly’s phone speaker.

_Time's been ticking, hearts are running._

Waverly flicked her eyes up to the redhead that now had her face pressed into the mattress. “Rough practice?” She asked sympathetically. Lord knows she had some cheerleading practices that had kicked her ass once upon a time.

Nicole huffed out a muffled answer that Waverly assumed was a yes. With that, she crawled closer to where Nicole laid and settled with her legs under her. Tentatively, she reached out and started to knead gently at the athlete’s shoulders.

Nicole tensed up even further in response and Waverly froze, realizing she had probably definitely crossed some boundary. 

But then the redhead relaxed again. “Hey now, finish what you started.” She teased, and Waverly breathed out a sigh of relief before returning her hands to the undoubtedly sore muscles.

 _Point to Earp,_ she mentally congratulated herself.

“It’s like if we lose, we get worked to death for not winning but if we win then we still get worked to death to keep the momentum up.” Nicole complained.

“I know, it’s not fair. I’m sorry, baby,” Waverly said softly, the term of endearment unconsciously slipping out. Nicole didn’t seem to react to it so Waverly shrugged off the momentary panic.

Nicole hummed in acknowledgment, letting out a content sigh as Waverly continued her work.

Waverly relished this. Hearing those small sounds from Nicole. Feeling the strong muscles of her shoulders and back under her fingertips. Wondering what it would feel like if her shirt wasn’t there as a barrier. To feel smooth skin and hard muscles instead.

But Waverly was not quite brazen enough to suggest such a thing. No, of course not.

“So uh, the other night at the bar, Rosita approached me. She kind of told me about the two of you. Your, um, past. And this summer.” Nicole started awkwardly. 

Waverly had known this might be coming. She had seen Rosita ambush Nicole at the bar Friday night. How could she not when her eyes were always drawn back to the redhead?

And of course, she had wondered what her friend had said. But she figured it was Nicole’s business, and she wouldn’t say anything unless Nicole did. 

When her roommate had never brought anything about it up, Waverly had just assumed it had been nothing. Maybe Rosita had apologized for being rude, or just had a conversation to get to know Nicole. 

“Oh.” Waverly finally managed in response. She couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed, and more than a little mad at Rosie for spilling something that was not hers to tell.

She had promised she wouldn’t tell anyone until Waverly was ready. She had been so understanding the whole time, even after Waverly had broken things off.

“Yeah…how come you didn’t just tell me?” Nicole asked, sounding a little hurt. Which only fueled Waverly’s annoyance.

“Because it isn’t any of your business. I’m not obligated to tell you anything, Nicole. We’re not actually dating.” Waverly snipped, removing her hands from Nicole’s back.

“N-no, I know that. God, Waves, I know that. I didn’t mean it like that. Just…I’m here to talk if you ever do want to, you know?” Nicole turned and sat up to face Waverly.

Waverly took a deep calming breath, guilt seeping through her anger. “I know, I’m sorry. I’m just irritated she shared something that wasn’t hers to share, but that’s not your fault. It’s just all new to me, and I hadn’t told anyone, not even Wynonna. Until now.” She sighed.

“Hey, I get it. The confusion, the fear, the realization…I’ve been there and you shouldn’t ever have to apologize for wanting time to figure things out for yourself.” Nicole tentatively reached over and placed her hand on top of Waverly’s.

Good lord, what in the world had Waverly done to deserve someone like Nicole Haught in her life?

“I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” Waverly told her seriously, immediately flipping her hand over to lace her fingers with Nicole’s.

They both fell silent for a few moments before Waverly spoke again. “I met Rosita at the end my senior year, and I was still with Champ, but we had been long over before I actually broke up with him. We became close really quickly, and one night she kissed me, and well…it all kind of went from there.”

“I was still wrapping my head around things when she asked me to break up with Champ. I didn’t love him, not anymore, but he was safe and familiar. So I refused, and eventually realized that I didn’t see more with Rosie anyway. Attraction, sure, but nothing more. It was for the best, even if sometimes I feel guilty about it all.” She admitted.

Waverly knew she didn’t owe Nicole any sort of explanation, but she wanted to confide in the redhead. Stuff she had never even told Chrissy or Wynonna. She just knew the other girl would understand and know just what to say.

“If it helps at all, Rosita sounded like she had made her peace with it when she talked to me. And for the record, you should never apologize for who you do, or do not, want to be with or love.” Nicole said softly, wrapping her own head around all this new information about the girl she could not stop thinking about.

Waverly didn’t say anything, just pulled the older girl into a tight hug. She hoped to express every ounce of gratitude and appreciation she held for her into the action, relishing how right it felt when strong arms wrapped around her instantly.

“Hey, Waves? Can I ask you something else?” Nicole asked tentatively, resting her chin atop Waverly’s head when the smaller girl buried her face in Nicole’s neck. Waverly gave a small nod. 

“Why did you choose me? To fake date, I mean. We hardly knew anything about each other, you know?” Nicole finally laid out the question she had been wondering since the day Waverly asked her.

For a moment, Waverly was silent. “Have you ever met someone and instantly known in your heart that they meant something to you?” The brunette pulled back to look at Nicole as she spoke.

“I might kind of get that, yeah.” Nicole breathed without hesitation, with those soft brown eyes locked with hers. Waverly was sure she could drown in their warm depths.

_But lately colors seems so bright, and the stars light up the night._

And then something in the air between the two shifted. Nicole’s eyes dropped to her lips and Waverly felt heat course through her. The space between them shrank to mere inches, faces close and eyes locked once more. 

And holy shit…Nicole Haught was definitely about to kiss her. That was what was happening here. And there was no Wynonna or Champ or anyone else but them. And god did Waverly want it, she was shocked by how much she wanted it. 

“Waves…” Nicole whispered reverently, a slight question behind the word.

“Yes.” Waverly said firmly, because whatever the question was, the answer was yes. She closed her eyes, giving her permission, and waiting for what was to come. Everything else faded into the background of the moment.

And then the door slammed open and Nicole jerked back like she had been burned. Eyes wide, she remembered herself and rushed to put space back between them.

But Waverly was drowning under the waves of disappointment threatening to overtake her. It was almost enough that she could pretend she hadn’t heard the broken ‘tacos’ whispered from Nicole’s lips that had just been so close to hers.

She could almost pretend that that wasn’t a knife to the heart.

Right. Tacos. Good call Nicole. 

Wynonna, clearly oblivious to what she interrupted and the internal struggles both girls were having, strode over. “Never fear, I have returned and the fun can begin.”

“I’m in. Whatever it is, I’m in.” Waverly said, deliberately avoiding the redhead and focusing on her sister.  
For the first time in her life, she wanted to take a page out of Wynonna’s book. She wanted to be reckless, wild, free, and god, she needed to be distracted. And maybe drunk.

“Hell yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! What about you, Haughtcakes?” Wynonna looked expectantly to the redhead.

“Uh, no…no I’m good. Basketball meeting. And homework, so much homework to do.” Nicole made excuses. Because Waverly realized that’s what those were now. The redhead deliberately made eye contact with Wynonna rather than Waverly, then more or less fled the room.

“Well, her loss. She’s no fun anyway, but I promise you won’t regret this, babygirl.” Wynonna announced with a shrug.

Except Waverly would definitely, without a doubt, regret agreeing to whatever this was. That was kind of the point, actually.

She knew that as soon as they pulled up to whatever destination Wynonna had chosen. “A strip club, really Wynonna?” Waverly asked, looking up at the neon sign reading ‘Pussy Willows.' 

“Yeah, really. Because I have an in here and you and Haught are clearly on the rocks so you need to let loose and enjoy yourself. And titties. I think I’ve made my case.” Wynonna replied with an eye roll.

“Nicole and I aren’t…” Waverly started, but trailed off because she didn’t actually know what was going on with her and Nicole right then.

“Oh please, look, I don’t need to know what happened, whatever went down is between the two of you. And you can fix it in the morning, tonight let’s just have some fun, okay?” 

And Waverly couldn’t argue with that, because for once Wynonna was right. More than she actually knew. Her and Nicole were not really together and she had every right to go to a strip club and let loose if she wanted to. 

Wynonna was more than happy to help, lining up the shots and picking out perfect seats center-stage. And man, if Waverly wasn’t sure about being bi before, she definitely was after that.

But still something felt off the whole time. The girls were attractive, and talented, and great…but Waverly didn’t feel much of anything towards any of them. 

Though the one redhead had managed to capture her attention a little more, which Wynonna easily picked up on. 

“Out of all of those insanely hot chicks, I can’t believe the only one you paid any attention to was the Haught look-alike.” Wynonna complained motioning to the redhead, because frankly the rest of the time her sister had looked like she’d rather be getting a root canal. 

Wynonna had unwittingly caught the attention of the mentioned redhead, who was standing nearby making rounds for lap dances and overheard. 

“Excuse you, my name is Portia. And if anything, this Haught person, whoever she is, would be my look-alike.” The fiery redhead corrected as she sashayed over to them. “I’m one of a kind, darling.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Wynonna smirked. “How about a lap dance, babygirl? Maybe Portia here can take your mind off of Not-So-Haught.” She suggested. 

Waverly shook her head, definitely not in the mood. “No offense, I just…I have a girlfriend.” She said to Portia, the lie tasting bitter on her tongue this time.

“Your loss.” Portia shrugged breezily. “What about you, tiger? You sure you wouldn’t prefer the lap dance?” She turned to Wynonna, arching a brow with the offer and grinning flirtatiously.

“I’ll pass, for now. Maybe you could join us for some drinks once you’re off and we’ll see how things go.” Wynonna shot back.

And the dancer agreed, clearly intrigued by Waverly’s older sister. A lot to unpack there, but honestly she was not in the headspace for that right then.

Which was how Waverly, for the first time in her life, found herself in the drunk tank at the local police station with her sister. 

She had picked Wynonna up from here a hundred times yet had never imagined she would ever be on the other side.

“Alright, Waves, call your narc girlfriend. Maybe she can talk some sense into these jackasses and get us let out. Since she’s going to be one of them, you know.” Wynonna said loudly, glaring at the two police officers outside their cell.

“Yeah, that’s right. We have connections. I’ll have your job for this, you know. Locking people up for having a little fun. Not that you guys would know anything about that.” Her sister continued, talking directly to the cops now.

Waverly rolled her eyes. They definitely did not have ‘connections,’ not here anyway. “You really need to stop talking. I’ll call Nicole and she can come pick us up, okay? Just sit and be quiet.” She told Wynonna, feeling significantly less drunk now that they were in a police station.

But when one of the officers allowed her to make the call, she couldn’t bring herself to dial Nicole’s number. The one she was surprised to realize that she knew by heart.

But she couldn’t do it. She didn’t need Nicole witnessing this, seeing her like this. Half-drunk and messy and wholly pathetic. 

So she called the only other person she could think of, and not even twenty minutes later, Chrissy was there. 

Waverly didn’t say anything, and Chrissy didn’t ask, knowing the brunette would talk when she was ready. But when they reached Waverly’s dorm and dropped Wynonna off, she found herself asking her best friend if she could crash with her for the night, not wanting to face Nicole. 

Chrissy made her drink a bottle of water before bed and Waverly felt sleep claim her as soon as her head hit the pillow of Chrissy’s bed, more than ready for the whole day to be over.

Unsurprisingly, she woke up the next day feeling a little worse for wear. But since her best friend was a godsend, she was in the kitchen with pain medicine and freshly made breakfast. 

Chrissy, to her credit, waited until Waverly was done eating to talk. “Okay, I’ve been the queen of patient, but it’s killing me. What happened? I’m going to need all the details.” She finally interrogated with concern etched into every part of her face.

So Waverly reluctantly recounted everything that had happened. The strip club and drinking, the massage and conversation about Rosita, the almost kiss that Nicole clearly didn’t want.

“Just…it’s getting so complicated, Chrissy. It was never supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be a harmless fake relationship to get some assholes off my back.” She complained.

“Well yeah, feelings do tend to complicate things, Waves.” Chrissy replied sympathetically.

“Feelings? What are you talking about?” Waverly asked a little too quickly. There were no feelings involved other than those of friendship. Clearly.

Chrissy gave a small laugh. “I mean, obviously you have feelings for Nicole.” Her best friend clarified as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I do _not!_ ” Waverly huffed immediately, defensively. Because really, that was absurd! And totally untrue. 

Sure, Nicole was pretty much amazing, and selfless, and attentive to her needs, and gorgeous, god she was gorgeous. And she made her laugh, and smile, and maybe her heart skipped a few beats here and there or her stomach would flutter. 

But that didn’t mean…did it?

“You so do! Anyone with eyes can see you’re into her.” Chrissy snorted, amused by her friend’s denial. Waverly’s eyes widened, did that mean Nicole could see it? “Except Nicole because she’s the only person more oblivious than you. And I’m also ninety-five-point six percent certain she feels the same way.” Chrissy added quickly, a little more seriously.

“I have a crush on Nicole…I have feelings for her.” Waverly murmured, finally admitting these things to herself. And she could feel the overwhelming truth to them as soon as she spoke them.

God, she was so, so screwed.


	8. Someone to You

Nicole knew she was a lot of things. Captain of the basketball team, honor roll student, usually a good friend, but right now more than anything, she was an idiot.

Seriously, what had she been thinking almost kissing Waverly? Like Waverly not being as straight as Nicole thought automatically gave Nicole the right to kiss her. 

It surely would have been a disaster, one that there might be no coming back from. She could not put her friendship with Waverly at risk like that. 

But, for just a moment, Nicole was sure that Waverly was going to kiss her back. That maybe, just maybe, she wanted it too. Wouldn’t that be something?

Something impossible. Because why would someone like Waverly Earp, who could have anyone she wanted, who no one else compared to, ever want someone like Nicole Haught? Not to mention that Waverly had said herself that she wasn’t looking for a relationship.

So she pushed those little hopeful thoughts away, writing it off as her own imaginings and twisting of the scene. And determined that she needed some space.

Except it was nearly impossible to get any sort of space from the girl that you were not only fake dating but also lived with. How was Nicole ever supposed to get over Waverly when she was there everywhere Nicole turned?

Because that was what she needed to do, she needed to move on. Because the glorious, ugly truth was that she was hopelessly in love with Waverly Earp. And that could ruin everything.

“Yo, Haughtpocket, wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” Wynonna called, which was followed by a pillow launched at Nicole’s face.

“What do you want, Wynonna?” Nicole grumbled, swatting away the pillow that had assaulted her. 

“Waves told me, and I quote, to ‘make sure you get up and are packed before she gets back from class or else,’” Wynonna answered. “Also I didn’t actually make breakfast. Also why are you on the floor?” 

Nicole groaned internally; she had totally forgotten that she had agreed weeks ago that she’d go home with the Earp’s for Thanksgiving break. At the time it had seemed better than spending it alone on campus.

“I…uh, I sleepwalk sometimes.” Nicole lied, earning a skeptical look from Wynonna, but thankfully no rebuttal. Instead the older girl shrugged and walked back out with a ‘hurry your ass up and get ready.’

The truth was that Nicole had stopped sleeping in the bed with Waverly right after the aborted kiss. Part of her get-some-space plan. 

Everything had mostly gone back to normal once Waverly came home that next day. Nicole never brought up what almost happened, and neither did the younger girl. 

The only hint that it had even happened was that Nicole was significantly more reserved now, much more careful. Sometimes in subtle ways, like being slightly less affectionate, and in more prominent ways like avoiding sharing the bed.

Nicole was guarding her heart.

Once Wynonna had left, Nicole spent about five minutes on her packing. Which really only consisted of throwing a few sets of clothes in her bag, grabbing her toothbrush and other toiletries, and her phone charger.

She glanced at the time then walked out to the living room towards the front door. “Whoa, Haught-potato, where do you think you’re going?” Wynonna asked suspiciously.

“To lunch, Waverly won’t be out of class for two hours and I’m done packing. I’ll be back before then.” Nicole shrugged on a jacket and reached for the door handle as she spoke.

“Well, can I come? I am so bored.” Wynonna said, and Nicole paused. She imagined Wynonna meeting Dolls and decided it was something she could do without. Plus she couldn’t talk about Waverly with him if Wynonna was there.

“Sorry, I’m meeting a friend.” Nicole shook her head. “Just…watch TV or something.” 

“Fine, be that way, but I’m totally going through your room while you’re gone now.” Wynonna decided, smirking.

Nicole rolled her eyes and ducked out before she really was late. It’s not like she had anything to hide. Well, not in her room anyway.

Thanks to Wynonna’s questioning, Dolls was already waiting at the campus coffee shop when she got there. It was still fifteen minutes before they had agreed to meet, but they both tended to show up early.

“So, what’s the big emergency that you insisted on meeting right before Thanksgiving break for?” Dolls asked once she sat down, sliding her coffee over to her.

“I tried to kiss Waverly. I mean I almost did, but Wynonna interrupted before I could, thank god.” Nicole said without preamble.

“Okay?” Dolls replied, arching a brow at her. Like somehow that wasn’t actually a big deal. But it was!

Nicole sighed. “I almost ruined everything, Dolls. Because of these stupid feelings, and I’m scared that I’ll do it again, that I will ruin everything because I can’t control them.”

“First, I would like to remind you that I told you in the beginning that this was a terrible idea, and this is exactly why. You give too much of yourself and you’re a sucker for pretty girls, you were doomed from the second you laid eyes on Waverly Earp.” Dolls said (unhelpfully).

“That all you got? Just an ‘I told you so,’” Nicole asked with an eye roll. 

“Nah just thought I should get it out of the way. Second, would it really be the end of the world if you did act on your feelings? Is it not possible that she feels the same way?” Dolls continued, leaning back in his chair.

“She doesn’t.” 

“What if she does?” 

Nicole shook her head at her friend’s persistence. “It doesn’t matter. I won’t risk everything on the miniscule chance that it wouldn’t ruin things. I can’t lose her, Dolls. Even if that means I ignore my feelings forever and be her friend.” 

“I mean if that’s really what you think is best…then okay.” Dolls finally relented with a shrug. He may not always agree with her decisions but he was always supportive in the end.

“It is.” Nicole confirmed. “And now I get to spend Thanksgiving break with her and her family. Why did I get myself into this?” She groaned.

“Because she asked you to.” Dolls replied simply, accurately. “I would invite you to come to my house but my mom isn’t a fan of unexpected guests and she would definitely assume we’re dating, which is wrong on so many levels.”

Nicole laughed at that, feeling some of the tension ease from her shoulders. “Well, I appreciate the offer anyhow.” 

“Always. I better get going before my mom freaks out on me. Have a good Thanksgiving break, Nicole.” Dolls stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“You too, Dolls.” 

And so an hour later, Nicole found herself packed into Waverly’s jeep with the sisters, heading for Purgatory.

Quickly, Nicole discovered that there was one thing scarier than Waverly’s driving, and that was Wynonna’s. She immediately regretted agreeing to letting the older Earp drive.

“Can anyone in your family drive safely?” Nicole complained aloud, earning a pointed glare from Waverly and an amused shrug from Wynonna.

“No. Now, no pressure or anything, but Gus has never approved of anyone Waverly has ever dated. Pretty sure she shot one of them once. So just…tread carefully. And for the love of everything unholy, do not mention tomatoes.” Wynonna warned.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to her, she’s full of it. Well, about the tomato thing anyway. You’ll be fine.” She turned to assure a wide-eyed Nicole. 

Nicole did not feel very assured. 

“You’re saying she actually shot one of your exes?!” Nicole exclaimed. What had she gotten herself into?

“No, of course not. She shot _at_ them. Totally different.” Waverly shrugged. And again, was that supposed to be comforting? Because it wasn’t.

Waverly must have noticed because she spoke up again, turning to face Nicole in the backseat again. “Most of my ex-boyfriends were assholes, Nicole. You aren’t. Just be yourself and I promise she’ll like you as much as I do.” She placed a hand lightly on Nicole’s knee and smiled.

“And if things do go south, just zig-zag. You probably won’t get hit.” Wynonna added, and Waverly punched her arm. 

They spent the last half hour of the drive in silence, music playing softly from the radio. 

_I don't even need to change the world,  
I'll make the moon shine just for your view._

Nicole was nervous. Part of her argued that she shouldn’t be since none of this was real anyway. But real or not, she wanted Gus to approve of her goddammit.

_The kingdom come, the rise, the fall,_  
_The setting sun above it all,  
I just wanna be somebody to you._

They pulled up to Gus’s ranch-style house much too soon. Waverly slid her hand into Nicole’s as soon as they got out of the jeep, and Nicole couldn’t help but relax some. 

An older woman with short salt-pepper hair stepped out from the house after hearing their car pulled up. She had a stern-looking, no-bullshit face. This must be Gus.

As if on cue, “Gus!” Waverly exclaimed, running up to hug the tense woman. As soon as she did, Gus relaxed, a smile breaking across her face and transforming it completely. Nicole watched somewhat awkwardly as Waverly and Wynonna greeted their aunt. Not knowing what else to do, she stood back and shoved her hands into her pockets.

“And who’s this? A friend of yours?” Gus asked, turning to look at Nicole with a reserved smile. 

“Gus, this is Nicole Haught, my girlfriend.” Waverly clarified with easy confidence, walking over and slipping her arm around Nicole’s waist. She smiled up at Nicole and Nicole found herself smiling softly back.

Gus raised her eyebrows at that. “Well, how about that. It’s nice to meet you, Nicole.” The older woman said, and before Nicole could offer a handshake, Gus had pulled her into a hug. 

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s surprised expression. “We’re huggers here, babe.” She explained with a grin.

“Sure are. Now, you guys go settle in upstairs and we’ll have dinner in a bit.” Gus said, and the trio followed her into the house. 

Once again, Waverly took Nicole’s hand, heading upstairs after Wynonna. She pulled her into one of the four rooms up there.

“This was my room.” Waverly told her, setting her bags on the bed, and Nicole did the same before looking around.

There seemed to be stuff from all ages of childhood. Crayon drawings tacked up that were likely done by a young Waverly, a vanity littered with various items, a corkboard with lots of pictures from high school, and a bookshelf filled mostly with history books.

“I like it.” Nicole offered, unsure what else to say.

Waverly shrugged and moved to go back downstairs, so Nicole followed. Wynonna was already in the hallway outside Waverly’s room.

“I almost thought Gus would make Nicole sleep in Willa’s old room like she did Champ.” Wynonna commented.

That was an option? Damn.

“As we’ve established, Nicole is nothing like Champ.” Waverly replied pointedly, once again wrapping her arm around Nicole’s waist.

Fuck, was this much touching really necessary? 

But Nicole ignored the electricity she felt when Waverly touched her and plastered on a smile as they continued downstairs, where Gus had served lasagna.

“So tell me about yourself, Nicole.” Gus didn’t hesitate to ask once they had all taken a seat and started eating. 

“Oh, uh…well, I’m a senior at GRU majoring in Criminology. Then I plan to enroll in academy to become a police officer.” Nicole started.

“Really? The girls’ daddy was a police officer, did you know that?” Gus asked, and Nicole realized that she hadn’t and shook her head. She glanced at Waverly, who gave a weak smile.

Wynonna cut in. “Well, he wasn’t a very good one, so.” She shrugged, managing to seem both bitter and indifferent all at once.

“Your family doesn’t mind you being here for Thanksgiving?” Gus changed the subject, looking to Nicole once more.

“No ma’am, I uh, don’t really talk to most of my family. Usually I just stay on campus anyway, so it meant a lot that Waverly invited me to join you guys. So thank you for having me.” Nicole replied, and Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s knee under the table. Because of course she knew how much Nicole didn’t like talking about her family.

Gus gave a slight nod. “Well, as long as you don’t hurt my Waverly, you’ll always be welcome here.” She said after a moment and Nicole felt warmth flood through her. Warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time, the warmth that came from having a family.

“I would never.” Nicole agreed without hesitation, her own hand moving to rest on Waverly’s under the table. She turned to find the brunette smiling up at her, looking at her like…like…well, she didn’t know, but it felt nice.

After dinner they watched a movie before bed, Waverly sitting so close to Nicole on the couch that she was practically on her lap. 

It might’ve been her imagination but she swore that Waverly had been more physically affectionate than ever before recently. Which was not helping Nicole’s stupid feelings problem.

So she took what space she could get, grabbing a blanket and pillow from the mountain on the bed and laying them on the floor. Waverly watched her impassively. 

She changed first, putting on a pair of sweats and old basketball shirt before returning to the room and laying on her newly constructed bed.

Waverly came back a moment later in her normal shirt and sleep shorts, staring at Nicole for a moment before climbing into her bed. 

“Nicole, would you just come up on the bed with me? This is ridiculous.” Waverly said in exasperation less than a minute later.

“You really want me to?” Nicole asked quietly, sitting up from her floor-bed to look at the brunette. 

“No, I’m asking you because I don’t want you to sleep on the bed with me.” Waverly retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Nicole chose to ignore the sarcasm. “Fine.” 

“Fine.” Waverly repeated.

So, Nicole abandoned her floor-bed and slid in next to Waverly, letting the younger girl cuddle up to her like she had many nights before. 

But while Waverly easily fell asleep, Nicole found that she couldn’t. After a few hours of that, she decided to take a walk or something, extricating herself carefully from the bed and heading downstairs.

She was surprised to find Wynonna awake and sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of what Nicole safely assumed was whiskey.

“Couldn’t sleep, Red?” Wynonna asked, kicking the chair across from her out so Nicole could sit. Once she did, Wynonna got up and grabbed another glass, pouring some whiskey and sliding it across to Nicole.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Wynonna spoke again. “So, no bullshit, what’s up with you and my sister? You guys have been off since that night her and I went to a stri…I mean went out. It’s really bugging her.”

Well, this was not a conversation she could easily have with Waverly’s sister. She settled on telling a version of the truth.

“I’ve been in my head a lot. I guess I worry sometimes that she’s not as committed to this as I am.” Nicole said. See? Not totally a lie.

“What do you mean?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at the redhead and Nicole realized how bad that had sounded. 

“I don’t mean…I just…Waverly is extraordinary, you know? And sometimes I feel like I don’t measure up. Like one day she will wake up and realize that she can do better. Like maybe she’s meant for bigger things than just me.” Nicole tried again.

Wynonna gave a slow nod. “I get that, I used to think she would be better off without me. I’ve always been…problematic, and she’s always been, well, perfect.”

“Exactly.”

“But I realized I was wrong, Haughtpants. And so are you. I have never seen my sister happier than when she’s with you. So whatever you’re doing right now, it’s working, don’t overthink it. You care about her, don’t you?” Wynonna continued, downing the rest of her glass.

“I love her.” Nicole admitted softly. Possibly the truest thing she had ever said. “And if I lost her, I’m not sure I would ever recover from it. But she would.” 

Wynonna shook her head. “I think you’d be surprised, Nicole. She cares about you more than you know. Now, get out of your head, treat my sister right, and do not fuck this up, got it?”

Nicole nodded. “You used my name.” 

“Don’t get used to it, Redhaught.” 

“I guess I’ll try to get more sleep. Thanks, Wynonna.”

“Good night, Red.”

Nicole made a conscious effort for the rest of that trip to stop thinking so much, to push those feelings down and act as normal as possible. As normal as she had before she realized how deep those feelings ran.

Those few days passed quickly and it wasn’t long before she was getting ready for her last basketball game of the semester. Finals were nearly done and Christmas break was on the horizon. As well as some much-needed space from her fake girlfriend.

Dolls had invited her to spend the whole break with his family, which Waverly had been very vocal about. So they compromised and she would spend the first half with Dolls and the second with the Earps.

Waverly was appeased because that meant Nicole would be with her family for Christmas itself, as well as New Year’s Eve.

But right now, Nicole had to focus on basketball. Her focus had been all over the place recently (for obvious reasons) and she knew her performance had been slipping. Her coach would start really noticing soon if she didn’t get her act together.

As she stepped onto the court, she could see the Earp sisters in the crowded stands, Waverly face-painted and toting her sweatshirt as usual. And Wynonna almost looked like she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else right then, which was an overall improvement.

She was determined to play as well as she had that first game Waverly had come to. She would put her all into this final game until next semester.

And she did. Nicole was playing better than she had in weeks. Hell, she felt better than she had in weeks. 

Basketball had always been a great distraction when she was a kid, something to focus on other than her parent’s lack of well, parenting. And maybe it could work the same for this situation if she threw herself into the game now.

But then something happened, and Nicole wasn’t totally sure what.

She felt something slam into her. She felt searing pain course through her. She felt gravity taking effect as she fell to the ground. She felt her head smacking against the hard court. And more pain.

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Beyond that, she could vaguely hear the sounds of utter chaos. Shouting, and whistles, and…Waverly Earp screaming her name. She tried to focus in on that one. 

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they ever figure their shit out? Stay tuned.  
> Also I apologize for the cliffhanger...mostly ;)


	9. Angel on Fire

“Nicole!” Waverly screamed, leaping to her feet.

Everything had been normal; it had been like any other game Waverly had gone to of Nicole’s. In fact, Nicole had been playing great. 

Then a player from the opposing team had conveniently tripped and collided straight into Nicole, causing Nicole to twist and lose her balance. Falling and smacking hard against the court. Then nothing.

The whole nightmarish scene was playing on a loop in her mind, but her eyes never left Nicole’s still form. She wasn’t moving, why wasn’t she moving? She should just get back up, right? Wasn’t that how this worked?

Without even thinking about it she found herself pushing her way through the bleachers and clusters of shocked, horrified fans. 

She didn’t process Wynonna following after her, calling her name. Or the medical trainer rushing onto the court and kneeling by Nicole. Or Dolls moving to intercept her.

All she knew was that she had to get to Nicole. Had to be next to her. Had to know she was okay. She had to be okay.

Before she could step onto the court, Dolls had caught up and lightly gripped her arm to stop her, bringing her back to the moment.

“Let me go. Nicole…” Waverly managed, turning to glare at Nicole’s friend. 

“Rushing on the court won’t help anything. Let the professionals take care of her.” Dolls said, nodding his head towards the medical team looking over Nicole.

“The handsome stranger is right, babygirl. God you move fast for such a small person.” Wynonna huffed, having finally made her way through the crowds and down to the pair.

Waverly looked between the two, then at the court, and sighed. They were right, she just didn’t care that they were. It didn’t make it less necessary for her to see Nicole herself.

“Then wherever she’s going, I’m going.” Waverly decided, daring either of them to disagree. She watched as the medical crew eased Nicole onto a stretcher and carried her off-court. Waverly didn’t care if they took the athlete to the hospital nearby or if it was five hours away, she would be there.

Wynonna just nodded. “I’ll drive you.” She agreed easily.

So the sisters found themselves in the waiting room of the (thankfully) nearest hospital as Nicole was getting checked out.

Waverly was sure they had been there for hours. But rather each minute only felt like an hour and they’d only been there for one hour.

One hour with no information. One hour of sitting anxiously because the stupid nurses wouldn’t let her go back with Nicole. 

Apparently girlfriend didn’t equate to family in their books and she was banished to the waiting room instead.

“Waves, I’m starving. Maybe we can go grab food? We’ll leave your number and I’ll sure they’ll call with any updates. We can even bring something back for Haughtdog. See? Even my puns revolve around food.” Wynonna groaned. 

Her sister had been relatively quiet ever since they left campus, but Waverly had known it was only a matter of time. ‘Patience’ was not in Wynonna’s vocabulary and never had been.

“I’m not leaving her, Wy.” Waverly said firmly. And of course she was hungry too. They hadn’t eaten because they were planning on grabbing dinner with Nicole after the game. But there wasn’t a chance in hell Waverly was leaving now.

“Sitting around here isn’t doing anything for her, babygirl. There’s nothing we can do.” Wynonna countered, then winced at the glare Waverly shot her. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just hangry.”

“I’m here, and I stay. That’s something, Wynonna.” Waverly breathed, sitting back against the uncomfortable plastic waiting chair. She’d sit there all night if need be.

Wynonna’s face softened. “Yeah, that’s something.” She agreed quietly. “I’m going to grab us a feast of cafeteria food then, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Waverly just nodded absently, watching as her sister strode out of the room. 

If this had confirmed anything, it was just how much Waverly cared for Nicole. The idea of anything serious ever happening to the redhead terrified her. 

Maybe this was a sign that she should tell Nicole how she feels. That she wants to date her and she wants it to be real. 

Because life is fleeting, right? And there are no guarantees. You should go for what you want when you can because the chance could get taken away from you at any time. 

But she couldn’t help but worry about Nicole’s reaction. What if that isn’t what she wants? What if she doesn’t actually feel the same way? What if she loses this person who has become so incredibly important to her?

 _But what if it works out?_ Her brain countered. 

Wasn’t that chance worth everything? Besides, what was life without risks? 

Meaningless. Mundane. Unsatisfying. No, she would not settle again. Not this time. 

She would not settle for being Nicole’s friend if the potential for something more was there.

“Yes, I’m looking for Nicole Haught?” An unfamiliar voice snapped her out of her mental debate, her eyes landing on the girl standing in front of the counter.

Waverly walked up while the nurse flipped through files to find Nicole’s. “She’s in room 207. They won’t let anyone back there though. Family only.” Waverly supplied helpfully.

The stranger turned to look at her then and Waverly tried not to notice how drop-dead gorgeous she was. Her heart sank a little. Nicole knew this chick?

“Yes, well, Nicole doesn’t really speak to her family. That’s why they called me.” The woman replied slowly, looking at Waverly like she was a little girl that had gotten lost.

“I know that.” Waverly huffed. “So you’re a friend of Nicole’s then?”

She had only ever met Dolls. She had never seen Nicole hang out with anyone else. Maybe this was a friend from home?

The woman frowned at that. “No, not exactly. My name is Shae, I’m Nicole’s wife.” She replied simply, like it was obvious. 

“W-wife?” Waverly stammered, caught completely off-guard by the revelation. Surely that wasn’t true?

Shae nodded. “And you are?”

“Oh…I’m Waverly…I’m her roommate. And f-friend. Yeah, we’re friends.” Waverly said. She had a feeling bringing up the whole complicated fake-dating thing wouldn’t help the situation.

“Well, thank you for being here for Nicole. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Shae smiled, and seriously? This was Nicole’s wife? Waverly never stood a chance.

“Of course. I, um, I didn’t know Nicole was married? She never mentioned anything.” Waverly fished carefully.

Shae gave a sad laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like my Nicole. We’ve been separated for a year now. It was a rash decision, getting married. We both had some growing up to do before we could really make things work. This actually might give us a chance to reconnect.” 

“Oh, well I hope everything works out for you guys.” Waverly half-heartedly offers.

“Me too.”

The nurse spoke up then. “Mrs. Pressman? You can go back and see your wife now.” 

Shae smiled and thanked them then turned to Waverly. “Well I’ll see you around, Waverly. Thanks again for staying with her, I’ll let her know you were here.” 

And then the mystery woman is gone, as if she hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Waverly that had obliterated everything she had thought she knew. The small bit of hope she had felt. 

Waverly could not get out of there fast enough and was grateful when Wynonna returned a few minutes later. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, what? What happened to ‘I’m not leaving her even if my sister starves to death?’” Wynonna asked, pausing in the waiting room with her armful of vending machine snacks.

“Nicole’s fine. We’re leaving.” Waverly shrugged, trying to keep a handle on all the swirling emotions coursing through her. 

“Then why did I just waste all that money on these overpriced snacks?” Wynonna grumbled, before finally noticing her sister’s expression. “Is everything alright, babygirl?” She amended softly.

Waverly wanted to shake her head, because nothing was alright, but instead she just nodded. “Yeah, I just have to get out of here right now, okay?”

Wynonna didn’t press, just agreed and followed Waverly out to her truck, driving them back to campus. 

Waverly knew she had to talk to someone about this, but in this case, Wynonna was not that person. She needed someone who knew the whole situation already.

So, she excused herself and beelined for Chrissy’s dorm as soon as they got back to campus, giving Wynonna her key so she could get into theirs.

“I think I have to break up with Nicole. Well, fake break up I guess. Whatever.” Waverly said as soon as she walked into her best friend’s dorm, relieved that Rosita didn’t seem to be there.

“What? Why?” Chrissy asked, surprised by the sudden appearance of the brunette as well as her declaration. 

“She’s married, for one.” 

Chrissy choked on the water she had been drinking. “Wait, what?! I’m going to need you to backtrack and explain on that one.” 

“Her gorgeous, perfect wife showed up at the hospital. She must be Nicole’s emergency contact.” Waverly explained. She couldn’t figure out if she was more hurt or angry about the revelation. 

“So, Nicole’s married.” Chrissy repeated, testing the words out.

“Nicole’s married. And she lied to me. I asked her before this all started if she was single and she said yes, but clearly that was not totally true.” Waverly huffed. Maybe this was what she got for trusting someone she hadn’t even known.

Because she didn’t actually know Nicole, did she? Surely if she had then Nicole would have mentioned Shae at some point. Of course it was a fake relationship, but now Waverly felt like a fool for believing the friendship was real.

“Nicole never mentioned her, she probably doesn’t live nearby, maybe they’re not together anymore?” Chrissy reasoned, frowning at her visibly upset best friend.

“Well yeah, Shae told me they’ve been separated for a year. But she wants to work things out between them. I’m standing in the way of their marriage, Chrissy. I need to end things so she can live her life.” Waverly said dejectedly.

There was no getting around it. No matter how much she didn’t want to, how much it hurt just to think about being without Nicole. 

Of course, as soon as she admits her feelings for the other girl, this happened. As if life was laughing at her for thinking maybe she could take her shot, maybe be happy. Maybe that was the Earp curse: getting close to real happiness but never being able to reach it.

“Or you could talk to Nicole. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, Waves.” Chrissy offered an alternate solution.

“Oh I will, when I free her from this mess.” Waverly replied.

“But you love her.”

How could she love someone she might not even know? What else could Nicole have lied about? Or omitted? And more importantly, did it even matter?

“Yeah, but this is what’s best. For the both of us.” Waverly said, knowing it would be enough to appease Chrissy. 

Unfortunately, sometimes the things that were best for you were the things that could hurt you the most. And unfortunately, it also involved hurting the person she cared about most.

When she got back to her own dorm, she hid away in Nicole’s room since Wynonna was still using hers. She put in headphones to try and sort through her thoughts before Nicole eventually came home.

Would Shae be with her?

_I flew too closely to the sun that's setting in the east._

She was hurt, definitely. Hurt that Nicole hadn’t mentioned this in the very beginning, but even more hurt that she never mentioned it after when they started really becoming friends. That was something you told your friends.

And why hadn’t Nicole told her? It wasn’t like they were really dating, and surely the redhead didn’t know about her feelings. At least, according to Chrissy, she didn’t.

But what if she did? Did she feel the same way, like there might be something real somewhere in those layers of foggy pretending? Would she choose her?

_And now I'm melting from my wings._

But that didn’t matter because she wouldn’t make herself an option. She had no interest in being a homewrecker. 

Shae obviously wanted to work things out, and Waverly couldn’t even hold it against her. Nicole was amazeballs, and she would do the same thing in her shoes.

Nicole Haught, who made her unafraid to be herself and show the whole world. Who made her realize she should never apologize for that.

Nicole Haught, who she was sure didn’t have a selfish bone in her body. Who helped her so willingly without demanding anything in return.

Nicole Haught, who was as attractive on the inside as she was on the outside. Who could make her feel so warm and cared about with just a look.

Nicole Haught, who she could talk to about anything, who she thoroughly enjoyed spending time with. Who she had found herself falling for effortlessly.

What was that cliché saying? If you love someone, let them go?

That was what she was doing. She was letting Nicole go _because_ she had feelings for her. Because Nicole deserved the chance to figure things out for herself. The chance to decide what made her happy, what she wanted.

It was inevitable anyhow. She had known for awhile that eventually this charade would have to come to an end. It was getting too messy. The lines were getting too blurred. What was real and what wasn’t?

Like she told Chrissy, this was for the best. She vowed to remember that as the door opened and the eternal center of her thoughts finally walked in.

Nicole looked more than a little worse for wear. She was still in her basketball uniform and she looked exhausted. Brown eyes dimmed and skin even paler than normal. And she was on crutches, her foot wrapped in gauze.

“Are you okay, Nic?” Waverly asked, unable to help herself. She’d get to what she needed to say after. “I was really worried when you didn’t get up.”

Nicole gave a slight nod. “Yeah, just concussed and I twisted my ankle.” She said tiredly, both of which Waverly had guessed previously. “The nurse told me you were at the hospital.” She ventured.

“The nurse or Shae?” Waverly once again could not help herself. She tried to keep her tone and face neutral.

Nicole winced nonetheless. “Y-yeah, we should probably talk about that.”

“You think?” Waverly shot back sarcastically. “It can wait, though. Go shower and change, I’ll be here.” She added a bit softer. 

She, unfortunately, couldn’t not care about Nicole.

“Okay.” Nicole agreed just as softly.

“You’ll be okay alone doing that, right? You won’t need help?” Waverly asked as an afterthought.

Nicole blushed. “Yeah, totally. I-I’ll be fine, Waves.” She said, grabbing clothes and fleeing from the room the best she could while on crutches.

Waverly half-expected Nicole to drag out the delay, to take advantage of as much hot water as they had after the day she’d had, but the redhead returned only five minutes later.

“You’re married.” Waverly started without hesitation. She at least deserved an explanation for that first.

Nicole grimaced and gave a slight nod. “Kind of? I mean legally, technically, yes. But we’ve been separated for so long, we just can’t afford a divorce right now. Not with college. It was a drunken mistake made way too early in our relationship that inevitably doomed it.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“No, and I am so sorry for that, Waves. It’s just…it’s not a significant part of my life anymore, of who I am. I didn’t think about it at first, and then I did but it seemed late and awkward to mention it then, especially since it doesn’t really matter to me anymore.” Nicole rambled.

But it still mattered to Waverly. And clearly to Shae.

“You loved her, didn’t you? That day at the coffee shop when we were talking about what love should be like, you were talking about her, right?” Waverly asked, even though she was sure she didn’t want the answer.

“Yeah, I was. And we tried to make it work for a while, but we were just too different. We wanted different things.” Nicole admitted. “That was a long time ago though.” She reiterated.

Waverly finally nodded, and honestly she felt a lot better about the Shae situation after talking things out. But it didn’t change anything. 

“I think we should break up. Er- fake breakup, obviously.” Waverly stated bluntly after a moment, the words burning her throat as they fell from her lips.

“Wait, what? Because of Shae? It’s really not like that, Waves. I wouldn’t have agreed in the first place if it was.” Nicole frowned, eyes wide and filled with a mix of emotions, surprise trumping the rest.

And Waverly knew that if she talked to Nicole like normal then the redhead really would convince her this was unnecessary. Because Nicole could probably convince her of almost anything.

So she had to use a different approach. A colder one.

“No, that’s only part of it. I don’t want to do this anymore. I don’t need your help anymore. I don’t think Champ will be bothering me anytime soon, not after the bar disaster. So, thank you for all your help, but I’m good now. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, let me know.” Waverly said with as much neutrality as she could muster.

As if this had just been a business transaction.

Nicole looked completely blindsided, and Waverly felt her heart breaking inside her chest. She could see every emotion flashing across the redhead’s open face. Hurt. Confusion. Disappointment. Something that looked eerily like devastation. 

“Wait, seriously? That’s it? After everything…that’s it?” Nicole asked incredulously, searching Waverly’s face as if looking for something more. 

“Yes. I don’t know what else you want me to say, Nicole.” Waverly replied in the same tone, wearing her indifference as a mask for her broken heart.

Nicole gave a bitter half-laugh. “Wow. That’s it then. Now that you don’t need me, you’re like this? Were we even friends? Was this all a joke to you? You just wanted to play ‘house’ and use me while it benefitted you?”

And god, Nicole was pissed now. But unfortunately, that only served to reignite her own anger and betrayal from earlier.

“If that’s what you think of me, Nicole, then you don’t know me at all.” Waverly hissed, completely taken aback by the harsh words from Nicole. This was the last response she expected from the basketball player.

Nicole was looking at her like she was a stranger, and she found herself looking right back at her the same way.

With that, Waverly turned to walk away. She had to be anywhere but here. Nicole’s words were knives and her heart was already bleeding. She wasn’t sure she could take much more.

“You know, I don’t think that I do anymore.” Nicole agreed simply. Waverly already missed the warmth she was used to getting from her. She wondered if she’d ever get it again. But maybe that was a lie too.

Waverly walked out of Nicole’s room without looking back, wishing she hadn’t heard that. But maybe she didn’t know Nicole anymore either. 

She paused by her room, glancing in at her sister who was engrossed in her phone. “I’m going to Chrissy’s for the night.” Waverly informed her. 

“Everything alright?” Wynonna asked carefully, concern swimming in her blue eyes as she focused fully on Waverly.

“Yeah, just need some space.” Waverly lied. “Just do me a favor and check on her every hour. She’s concussed, so.” She added after a moment, because she had looked up concussion care while Nicole was showering.

Even then, she worried about Nicole. Even then, she needed her to be okay. Even then, after harsh words and deeper doubts, she loved her. 

And now she had set her free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. It gets worse before it gets better? Right?
> 
> Right?


	10. Waves

It had taken Nicole forever to fall asleep after that disastrous conversation, so she was less than pleased when Wynonna woke her up what felt like only minutes later.

The dark-haired girl was sitting on the end of her bed, casually polishing Peacemaker as if she hadn’t just nudged Nicole to wake her up. 

“What do you want, Wynonna?” Nicole groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and forget this whole day happened.

“Oh, you’re up. You like guns, Haught? I do. Waverly has always preferred shotguns, but this is my baby. Not to brag, but I’m a pretty good shot. One of the best some would argue.” Wynonna said conversationally, but her eyes were hard when they met Nicole’s.

“Good for you.” Nicole responded, deciding that she was much too tired to deal with whatever this was.

Wynonna didn’t seem put off. “It is good for me. But not so great for someone who maybe did something unforgivable, like steal the last donut. Or hurt my baby sister.” The brunette continued. 

So that’s what this was. A delayed shovel talk no doubt prompted by Waverly’s absence from the dorm tonight.

“Message received. Can I go back to bed now?” Nicole grumbled, rolling over and burying herself further into the bed, which unfortunately smelled like Waverly.

Thankfully, she felt the bed shift and the door click shut a moment later. This time she was asleep within minutes.

What had to have been only an hour later, Wynonna was bursting in her room again, rousing Nicole from her desperately needed sleep.

She was sans gun this time, however.

“Hey there, sleeping ugly. We should have a chat.” Wynonna announced.

“At…two in the morning?” Nicole groused, eyeing Wynonna sleepily and with more than a little annoyance.

“There’s no time like the present or whatever. So, I feel like we’ve gotten pretty close, don’t you think Haughtrod? I mean I don’t just get matching tattoos with anyone. We’re bros, right?” Wynonna said.

“Sure, Wynonna. We’re like totally best friends for life.” Nicole replied with no shortage of sarcasm and over-exaggeration.

Wynonna paused for a moment. “I’ve never had a best friend before.” She commented too seriously and Nicole frowned.

“Oh.” Nicole managed, not sure what else to say to that.

“Anyway. We’re bros, and bros tell each other things. So, you have to tell me what’s going on. It’s Bro Code, which means it’s practically law, and I know you have a hard-on for the law.” Wynonna explained nonchalantly. 

“Nothing, Wynonna. There’s nothing going on. It’s nothing.” Nicole replied, because of course she couldn’t tell her the truth. Even if part of her wanted to.

Wynonna crossed her arms. “Bullshit. I could see it in Waverly’s eyes as clearly as I can see it in yours now. What happened?” She pressed.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. Can you just drop it?” Nicole asked tiredly because she couldn’t do this right now. It was two in the morning and her heart ached, everything a little too fresh.

“No, I can’t.” Wynonna insisted stubbornly. God, those sisters had so much in common sometimes. 

“Please? I can’t right now. You just said we’re friends right, maybe even best friends? Bros? If that’s true, then please just believe me and let me talk to you when I’m ready, because I will, but only then.” Nicole tried.

Of course Wynonna’s main concern was her sister, so was Nicole’s honestly. But if Wynonna meant everything that she had just said, if she did care about Nicole even a little, then she would respect that and leave her be.

“Okay. I’m sorry for pushing.” Wynonna finally relented, raising her hands in surrender before exiting the room once more.

But, like clockwork, she returned an hour later. Nicole was still awake this time, however. “Why do you keep coming in here, Wynonna?” She asked, and Wynonna paused in the doorway.

Never had she ever had so many late-night visitations, and Wynonna had definitely never done anything like this before. So there had to be a reason.

“Waverly asked me to before she left, because you have a concussion or whatever.” Wynonna replied and something about that broke Nicole.

She could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes, begging to fall like they had earlier right after Waverly left. 

Waverly _did_ care. 

She had been totally blindsided by how that conversation went. How cold and direct Waverly was, so unlike what Nicole had become accustomed to from the girl.

Nicole knew Waverly would likely be upset and that was wholly justified. This was on Nicole. She should have told Waverly about Shae, but selfishly, she hadn’t wanted to do anything that might jeopardize what she had stumbled into.

But for the brunette to end it with such indifference, as if she had never cared, that hit Nicole like a train. She started questioning everything, if she had misread things, if Waverly was even who she thought she was. What was real?

“You, uh, you okay there, Haughtiness?” Wynonna asked tentatively. 

Nicole sighed, silent tears still tracking her cheeks. “I-it’s complicated. But she broke up with me.” She managed in a shaky voice.

And saying those words made it real. No more living in denial. No more hoping they would just magically fix things tomorrow. Or that she’d wake up and it all have been a terrible dream.

“Oh.” Wynonna said in surprise. Clearly she had assumed Nicole was the bad guy here, which was fair, and maybe she was anyway.

Then Wynonna did something that surprised Nicole. She walked further into the room and sat on the bed near Nicole, wrapping an arm tentatively around her. “I’m sure you two will figure your shit out.”

Nicole just nodded, because god, she hoped so. If there was even anything left to figure out. 

Wynonna stayed until Nicole fell back to sleep and left her alone for the remainder of the night. 

By the time Nicole was done with classes the next day, she decided she would try again to talk to Waverly. She’d apologize for the things she had said (and hadn’t meant) and hope Waverly would be more receptive.

That plan went completely out the window when she got back to the dorm. And so did her heart. 

The whole place was eerily clean, and quiet. No abandoned soda cans or chip bags. No loud racket that always seemed to accompany Wynonna being there. 

Something was wrong.

Then her eyes landed on the yellow post-it note on the kitchen counter. Only one word but it told her everything.

_Sorry._

That was all it said. 

It wasn’t the looping neat handwriting she had come to know either. Waverly didn’t write it, she just left. Wynonna wrote it.

Waverly went home early for winter break, and she didn’t even say goodbye. Maybe that was all Nicole needed to know after all, but boy did it still hurt.

And she was sick of it. She was sick of hurting. Of feeling sorry for herself. If she was going to have a pity party then she might as well take one out of Wynonna’s playbook and have it at a bar. 

She shrugged off her backpack and left, driving to Waverly’s bar without even really thinking about it. That was the only one she really knew and it was close to campus anyway.

As it turned out, alcohol paired with an array of mixed mostly negative emotions was a recipe for disaster. A ticking time bomb that just needed the right spark.

Which, unsurprisingly, came in the form of one washed-up rodeo clown.

“Look who’s here.” Champ smirked as he strode over to Nicole’s table in the corner. “Drowning your sorrows? Did Waves finally come to her senses and leave you? You know, like I told you she would.”

“Not the day, Hardy. Leave me the fuck alone.” Nicole warned, because she could already feel her blood starting to heat up at his mocking.

Champ laughed. “I knew it. It was only a matter of time. And now it’ll only be a matter of time until Waverly comes crawling back to me. And I guess I won’t complain, I always did like her the most on her knees.” 

Suffice to say that the short fuse was lit.

“Do. Not. Talk. About. Her. Like. That.” Nicole ground out, abandoning her half-finished drink and standing to her full height in front of the obnoxious boy-man. She gritted her teeth at the searing pain in her ankle from standing without the crutches.

“I thought we already established that I’m not scared of you.” Champ scoffed. “So why’d she leave you anyway? Couldn’t satisfy her? I told her she needed me. You were a temporary experiment, but I’m her future, and trust me, I have no problem satisfying her.” 

And Nicole snapped, because some inner part of her was looking for a fight. Had known one would be coming when Champ had walked over and was anticipating it.

It wasn’t even the words he said, she couldn’t care less about those. It was his stupid smug attitude and idea that Waverly was his plaything that Nicole had briefly taken away.

She lunged at him without even thinking about it, fully catching the asshole by surprise. Her punch landed on his jaw, which she supposed was fair payback.

Champ staggered back, hand rushing up to cup his jaw, eyes ablaze with anger. He tried to swing back at her, but Nicole had no reservations this time. Waverly wasn’t watching. She wasn’t there to stop her.

Nicole caught his hand before it could land, using the momentum to easily twist his arm behind his back and the boy yelped in pain.

“You will leave Waverly alone. If you ever bother her again, hell if you even so much as think of bothering her again, I will kick your ass, and that’s a promise. Do you understand?” Nicole warned harshly.

“Go to hell.” Champ spat, face distorted with a mixture of pain and hatred. But he deserved this. Didn’t he? He deserved this, and worse.

Nicole applied pressure to the arm she had hold of and Champ cried out again. “I said, do you understand?” She repeated coldly.

“Y-yes, fuck, fine. Let go of me psycho bitch.” He growled back once she had relieved some of the added pressure.

And Nicole let go, mostly because she had to, because the bar security had finally arrived. The whole ordeal must have only been like a minute, but it had felt much longer to Nicole.

So Nicole found herself not only kicked out of a bar for the second time, but now banned from this particular one as well. But that was fair, she supposed.

Now that the anger and heat of the moment had faded, all she felt was exhausted, and still heartbroken, and ashamed. She wanted to be an officer of the law someday for god’s sake, and this was how she behaved? She should be above that.

Waverly wouldn’t have wanted this. Waverly would be disappointed in her. Hell, she was disappointed in herself. Dolls would be too.

Everyone would be, except maybe Wynonna, who might be a tad proud instead.

She was still standing outside the bar, feeling both sorry for herself and mad at herself, when a familiar voice spoke.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“I know.” Nicole replied solemnly. “You make a habit of kicking a someone when they’re down?” She asked, turning to face the newcomer.

“That wasn’t my intention, no. Just thought it had to be said after the scene I just witnessed in there.” Chrissy said unapologetically with a shrug. “I thought you could use a friend.”

“You’re Waverly’s best friend.” Nicole pointed out dumbly.

Chrissy arched a brow at her. “Okay, and? Does that meant that I can’t be your friend too?” She challenged.

“Well, no. But shouldn’t you be taking her side in all of this?” Nicole asked tentatively. She didn’t know how much of it all Chrissy knew, but it seemed she knew enough.

“Please, I’m not taking any sides. Personally, I think you’re both idiots who need to get their shit together.” Chrissy laughed, but Nicole was less than amused.

“Gee, thanks.” She rolled her eyes at the other girl.

Chrissy paused and reached out to touch Nicole’s arm. “And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Look, Waverly just needs some time to figure things out for herself, but she’ll come around.” She responded seriously.

Nicole felt her heart flutter for the first time since before Waverly left last night and was momentarily relieved to find that it still worked. She also felt something slight that felt just a bit like hope blossom in the void the brunette had left behind.

“Why are you telling me this?” Nicole inquired neutrally, trying her best to hide how Chrissy’s words affected her. 

“Because I don’t want you to give up on her.” Chrissy answered immediately, simply.

Nicole gave a nod of acknowledgment but didn’t comment. They fell silent for a few moments before Nicole spoke again. “Thanks for this, Chrissy. For talking to me.”

“Of course. Like I said, we’re friends too.” Chrissy smiled genuinely at her. “Just promise me I can be the photographer at your wedding and we’ll call it even.” She winked.

Nicole laughed and nodded again, ignoring the way her heart stuttered again. Just the implication of a wedding, to Waverly she selfishly, unrealistically dreamed, had her hope growing. But that was an insane thought and she dismissed it.

“Have a good Christmas break, Nicole. If you ever need to talk, I’m a text or call away. And please, no more getting in fights.” Chrissy said after a beat.

“You too, Chrissy. I’ll try my best. And thank you, again.” Nicole replied with a small smile. Chrissy smiled back, before going back into the bar to rejoin her friends, leaving Nicole feeling just the tiniest bit better about everything.

Waking up the next day, Nicole made two decisions as she iced her bruised knuckles (worth it). 

The first was that she would stay on campus for the entirety of Christmas break. Going with Waverly wasn’t an option anymore, and she just didn’t feel like going with Dolls and his family. Not after everything that happened.

She just needed time to think and be alone and she had stopped caring about the holidays years ago anyhow. She had spent the break on campus the last three years too, she was used to it.

The second was that she needed to have a talk with Shae. One she had been putting off for awhile now. One that was necessary even without Waverly as a factor.

It seemed that Shae had a similar idea, since she readily agreed to lunch and the fact that they needed to talk. This would be a piece of cake if they were on the same page.

She had told Dolls that morning that she was going to stay on campus. He had simply asked if she was sure, which she was, and then nodded and told her to call or text him if she needed anything or changed her mind.

Shae had agreed to meet at the coffee shop on campus, and unsurprisingly Nicole was the first one there. She ordered for them both and got a table near the windows.

She had been somewhat surprised that Shae was still in town since she worked a few towns away. Nicole had assumed she would leave from the hospital after checking on Nicole. 

Nicole really needed to update her emergency contact. Maybe make it Dolls or really anyone else.

But then Shae waltzed in and she refocused on the task at hand. Time to do what she should’ve done months ago. What she should’ve done as soon as she realized her feelings for Waverly. 

“How’s the ankle?” Shae asked kindly as she took a seat across from Nicole, smiling at the coffee Nicole had gotten her.

“It’s alright. Nothing a few weeks of rest won’t fix.” Nicole shrugged. It was more of an annoyance than anything else, but she was glad it had happened when she didn’t have any more games until next semester.

“Sure, if you would actually let yourself rest.” Shae retorted with a laugh.

Nicole gave a sheepish grin. “You know me too well.”

“That I do. Which is why I think we should maybe give us another try.” Shae said seriously. She had never been one to dance around a subject for long.

Nicole nearly choked on the coffee she had been sipping. “Wait, what?” She asked. That had been the last thing she was expecting.

Shae had been the one to break things off between them in the first place. And while Nicole had agreed with the reasoning, she had still been pretty miserable for a while after.

“You know my parents love you, Nicole. Honestly, I don’t think anyone I could ever date would measure up in their eyes. It just makes sense, you know?” Shae explained simply.

“But you know that’s not a legitimate reason to remain married right?” Nicole countered with wide eyes as she tried to figure out how serious the other girl was.

“Obviously. And I still care about you, Nicky. I always will.” Shae rolled her eyes with a lighthearted smile.

God, Nicole hated that nickname. And Shae knew that. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Shae.” Nicole finally said as the initial surprise started to wear off and her head caught up.

“Why not? Give me one good reason we shouldn’t be together. I know you still care about me too, don’t you?” Shae pressed.

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Their breakup had taken all of five minutes because it had been Shae’s decision. Yet this would clearly be more complicated because this time it wasn’t.

“I’ll give you five. One, we want different things in life. Two, we spent at least seventy-five percent of our relationship arguing. Three, you’re focusing on your career and we both know how time-consuming it is. Four, we just didn’t work, no matter how much we cared about each other. And five…” Nicole trailed off, trying to think of a fifth reason that wasn’t simply ‘I don’t want to.’

“And five, you’re in love with Waverly.” Shae finished with a resigned nod. “It is because of her, right?”

“How did you…” Nicole shook her head slightly as she looked at Shae, too shocked by the words to even deny them.

Shae gave a tight smile and took a sip of her drink. “I’ve seen your face when you talk about her, Nicky. I get it. She seems like a great girl.” 

“She is. But this isn’t just about Waverly, you know that, right? She’s part of it, definitely, but it’s bigger than that. We just didn’t work, like on a fundamental level we were just too different. But of course I still care about you, and I know someday you’ll find someone who actually makes you happy. But that means you can’t settle for me. Which is why I think it is long-past time we finalize the divorce and move on.” Nicole said, reaching across the table and squeezing Shae’s hand softly.

Shae was silent for a few moments, then nodded. “You’re right. Of course, you’re right.” She murmured finally.

Nicole didn’t bring up the fact that that was the first time Shae had ever admitted she was right about something.

Maybe they both were a little older and wiser now.

After Shae had agreed to have her lawyer draft the papers, they talked for a bit longer before Nicole headed back to her dorm. 

She laid back on her bed and put in her headphones, both feeling a little better but not at the same time.

_I watched my wild youth, disappear in front of my eyes._

Nicole found herself pulling out her phone, looking at that stupid, perfect lock screen of her and Waverly and knowing she should really change it now.

Instead she unlocked her phone, pulling up Waverly’s contact. Looking at that stupidly cute contact photo and the stupid yellow heart emoji after My Nerd.

Another thing she should really change now.

But instead she let her finger hover over the call button, wishing she was brave enough to push it. 

Would Waverly even answer? Could she handle it if she didn’t? Or if she did, but was as cold as she had been last night?

_It comes and goes in waves, it always does._

She just wanted to hear her voice. If she could hear her voice one more time, that would be enough, right?

But Waverly didn’t want to hear from her, and Nicole knew that. So she set her phone aside again and mourned everything that never was as her heart continued to ache.

It was going to be a long Christmas break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy was my spirit animal while writing this


	11. Wherever You Will Go

Waverly had always loved the holidays. It was by far her favorite time of year.

She was always the first to pick out a Halloween costume. She was the first to volunteer to help with Thanksgiving dinner. And she was always first to bring up putting up the Christmas tree and the lights on the house. 

She did all her Christmas shopping in November so she could relax and enjoy the festivities in December without worrying about it. 

But this year, for maybe the first time in her life, she wasn’t really in the spirit. All she wanted was to lay in bed for the next two weeks.

This year it was Wynonna who pestered Waverly about putting the Christmas tree up. It was Wynonna who queued up the Christmas music while they did since Waverly hadn’t. It was Wynonna who insisted they decorate cookies. 

It was Wynonna who dragged her down from her room on Christmas Eve to drink eggnog and watch Christmas movies. It had been their tradition since daddy had died, except now there was rum mixed into the eggnog.

Waverly saw how hard her sister was trying to cheer her up and she tried to give back the same effort. She knew she had to get back to herself. She couldn’t mope forever, right?

So Waverly woke up at seven on Christmas, earlier than she had woken up this whole break, and rushed into Wynonna’s room.

She jumped on her sister’s bed in her Christmas onesie like she always did, the magic of the day starting to make her feel more normal. How could you be upset on Christmas?

“Really? Of all your annoying Christmas traditions, this is the one you decide to keep?” Wynonna groaned, opening one eye to look at her sister.

“Yep. Now get up, change into your onesie, and meet me downstairs!” Waverly said enthusiastically. “And don’t even try to go back to sleep or I’ll come back with a glass of ice water.” She promised sweetly.

“Oh, I know you will.” Wynonna grumbled, no doubt having a flashback to the year that she did try to go back to sleep and ended up with an unwelcome rain of icy proportions.

By the time her sister finally rolled out of bed, Waverly was knee-deep in making pancakes for breakfast like they did every year. 

She couldn’t deny that there was something comforting about traditions because they seldom changed, no matter what happened the past year.

Unfortunately, Christmas was also a busy season for the bar scene so Gus was working most days, including Christmas. Usually they would swing by her house sometime after she left work for the day to have a late dinner and exchange gifts with her.

After they ate, Waverly insisted that Wynonna open her gift, revealing a new pair of motorcycle boots since her old ones were in rough shape. Naturally, Wynonna insisted on putting them on immediately.

Wynonna got her a pair of angel wing earrings and a book on ancient languages that she didn’t already have in her collection.

“What’s that?” Waverly asked, motioning to the last little present sitting under the tree.

“Uh nothing. It’s nothing.” Wynonna tried to shrug it off, but Waverly wasn’t buying it. She reached for it and pulled it into her lap.

_Babygirl & Haughtshot_, was written on the wrapping paper in Wynonna’s messy scrawl.

“Oh.” Waverly breathed. 

“Yeah…you don’t have to open it. I actually forgot it was under there.” Wynonna said sheepishly.

Waverly hesitated then carefully started to unwrap it. If anything, she was a tad curious what her sister had come up with. She stared at the revealed item in confusion.

“It was a joke, kind of. I almost walked in on the two of you kissing once and I definitely do not want to walk in on anything else ever again. So I got you two a lock, use it please.” Her sister explained. 

“It’s a bike lock, Wynonna.” Waverly clarified, unable to help but roll her eyes at her sister’s antics. It was a very Wynonna gift to give. 

“Huh, didn’t know that. Well, I’m sure you can get creative.” Wynonna said, looking mildly surprised about her revelation.

Waverly looked back at the lock and couldn’t help but laugh, and after a moment Wynonna joined in, looking relieved. 

“This kind of seems like more of a gift for you, Wy.” Waverly teased, still giggling.

“Oh, it is.” Wynonna agreed with a grin.

“Not that it matters that much anymore, I guess.” The brunette sighed as her laughter faded and reality presented itself again.

Wynonna grew somber again immediately, setting a hand lightly on Waverly’s shoulder. “What did happen, babygirl? Haughtpocket said you broke up with her?”

“I can’t break up with someone I was never with.” Waverly admitted, since there was no reason to maintain the pretense anymore. 

“O-kay, now I’m confused.” Wynonna frowned and squinted her eyes at her little sister.

“We were never dating, Wynonna. It was just something I roped her into to get Champ and his buddies to leave me alone. It was all fake, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just…it wasn’t real. None of it was.” Waverly could feel the tears welling in her eyes. The ones she hadn’t let fall when she ‘broke up’ with Nicole.

Wynonna took a moment to process this new information. “Then why did you end it?” 

“Because she’s married, Wynonna. Well separated, but still! Married! And her perfect, gorgeous wife showed up at the hospital and she wants to work things out and I don’t want to be in the way of Nicole’s happiness.” Waverly said as the tears began to streak down her cheeks. 

“Oh, Waves, you’re an idiot.” Wynonna replied, giving a small laugh, but pulling Waverly into a hug nonetheless. 

“W-what?” Waverly sniffled, looking up at her older sister. 

Wynonna wiped a stray tear off her face. “I forgot what an ugly crier you are.”

“Thanks, jerk.” Waverly halfheartedly answered with a watery laugh.

“No problem. But what I was going to say is that you’re an idiot, because there was nothing fake about it, babygirl.” Wynonna told her softly.

Had her sister not been listening? It had all been fake, Waverly had just said that. “Yes there was.” She countered.

“Maybe at first.” Wynonna allowed. “But Haught is head over heels, move-the-entire-world-for-you in love. I saw the way she looked at you. Hell, I saw the way you looked at her. That was real.”

“Y-you think she’s in love with me?” Waverly asked after a moment of hesitation, feeling something that felt a tiny bit like hope blossom in her chest.

“When Haughtwheel was drunk, you were all she talked about, Waverly. It was pretty annoying. So if she isn’t, then I think she’s well on her way.” Wynonna replied seriously. “You’re in love with her too, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Waverly breathed simply. She had no doubts in her mind about that. She was irrevocably, desperately, world-endingly in love with Nicole Haught. 

Wasn’t that something?

“Well then, I think it is high time that you quit moping and go and get your girl, Waves. I’ll even go with you because honestly you being miserable is making me miserable. Let’s go.” 

“But I don’t even have a plan!” Waverly exclaimed, horrified by the idea of showing up unannounced and unprepared.

“Forget a plan, babygirl. However, maybe we could make a pit stop? On a scale of ‘eh, okay’ to ‘hell fucking no,’ how do you feel about a little B&E?” Wynonna replied, mischief dancing in her bright blue eyes.

“Not great, Wynonna! I feel like that might be kind of…I dunno, illegal?” Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister but couldn’t deny her interest was piqued.

Wynonna laughed. “It’s only illegal if you get caught. And we won’t. Do you trust me?” She said, leveling her gaze on Waverly seriously.

“What’s the plan?” Waverly hesitantly asked, because for the most part she did trust her sister. Usually. Occasionally. Enough to hear her out at least.

\--

And that was how they found themselves driving two hours in the opposite direction for a pit stop that Waverly was starting to regret agreeing to. 

“Hey, no second-guessing, babygirl. It’ll be fine.” Wynonna assured her after noticing how tense Waverly was getting the closer they got to the destination. 

Waverly just gave a half-hearted nod as they drove through the neighborhood, the truck pulling to a stop in front of a modern-looking house with an empty driveway. 

She took a moment to take in the mid-sized white house with blue shutters. The lawn was perfectly maintained, not a blade of grass out of place. The porch was clean with only a rocking chair in the corner. It almost looked unlived in. 

But this was where Nicole had grown up. 

“Alright. Operation Haught Pursuit is officially a-go. Codenames, I’ll be Bacon Donuts and you be Angel Pants. Remember what to yell if things go south?” Wynonna turned to her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Tacos are tasty.” Waverly recited with an eye roll. Wynonna nodded and hopped out of the truck, saluting Waverly before making a beeline for the back of the house.

Waverly’s part in this plan was actually fairly simple and not very risky. She was the lookout while Wynonna did the difficult, and much more illegal, part.

But no cars approached the house and all was quiet and a few minutes later Wynonna and a streak of orange were shooting back towards the car and swinging in.

As it turned out, there may have been some parts of the plan that were not totally thought out, which was pretty typical with Wynonna. She had been shocked Wynonna remembered when Waverly had offhandedly mentioned it to her weeks ago.

For example, they quickly found out that catnapping led to a very distraught and slightly pissed off cat. Which led to a very loud and unpleasant two-hour drive back.

“You so owe me for this.” Wynonna groaned after what had to have been the millionth meow from the huge tabby since they had pulled away from the Haught household. 

“It was your plan!” Waverly huffed, trying to make soothing noises and continuously pet the cat to calm her down. She had next to zero experience around cats but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Except it wasn’t working. Like at all.

Maybe she could level with her. Cats were reasonable, right?

“Look, Calamity, I know this is a big change and change sucks, but you’ll thank us for this someday. And I know you don’t know me, but like it or not, we’re going to be roommates now. We even have something in common already, we both love Nicole. And she’d love if we got along, okay?” Waverly tried.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think she understands anything you’re saying.” Wynonna commented.

But then, finally, Calamity stopped the constant grumpy meowing and Waverly gave her sister a pointed told-you-so look. 

If Waverly thought she was nervous as they approached Nicole’s childhood home, it was nothing compared to the emotions swirling as they drove closer to campus. To Nicole herself.

What if Wynonna was totally off-base? Or what if she had totally messed up anything that could ever come of them by leaving? 

Maybe Nicole didn’t feel that way anymore, well if she ever did. Or Waverly leaving the way she did pushed her back into Shae’s arms. Would she have chosen Waverly if given the choice? Would she still?

She had been so terrified of the answer to that question, by the possibility that Nicole wouldn’t choose her. Champ never had, not when he spent most of the relationship cheating. Wynonna chose Europe over her. 

Waverly had been scared and she had ran away. Like a coward. She had let her childhood experiences and insecurities ruin what might’ve possibly been the best thing to ever happen to her. And that was so, so unfair to Nicole.

The last thing Nicole had said to her was that maybe she had never known her after all. And Waverly had repeated it when really she felt like she knew Nicole better than anyone. That Nicole knew her better than anyone. 

But as they drew closer to their destination, she knew she didn’t have time for second-guessing and overthinking. Maybe she spent too much time in her head.

She turned the volume on the radio up, determined not to get lost in those thoughts for the remainder of the drive.

_Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love._

Some small part of her was excited despite everything. She couldn’t help but look forward to seeing Nicole, even if things didn’t go her way. God, she missed just seeing her and talking to her.

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go._

It felt like no time at all until they pulled into the all-too-familiar parking lot. “Go get your Haught redhead, baby sis.” Wynonna grinned encouragingly at her, giving her the courage to open the door.

Then she was walking up the all-too-familiar path to the all-to-familiar dorm building, then inside to the all-too-familiar dark blue door.

There she was. And she had no plan. She had no idea how Nicole would react, or if she was even home. She had no idea what she would say when Nicole opened the door. Or what Nicole would say. 

She just knew she had to do this. She had to put herself out there. And she trusted that in the moment she would have the words to do so. Or so she hoped.

Waverly Earp was terrified, wholly unprepared, and wearing her heart on her sleeve. She raised her hand and knocked before her planner brain could convince her to just run away. Again.

It felt like an hour before the door swung open, revealing Nicole’s beautiful, shocked and confused face. It must’ve been years since she last saw her, or at least it felt like it and she couldn’t help how her heart melted a little just seeing her. She wasn't using the crutches anymore but her ankle was wrapped.

“Waverly.” Nicole murmured, voice barely above a whisper, brown eyes locked on hazel. The brunette felt frozen, and after a moment, Nicole glanced down, eyes widening again. “Calamity?” 

“Y-yeah, uh, Wynonna and I stole her back for you. She should be here, with you.” Waverly finally managed to find her voice.

“Oh.” Nicole replied simply, and Waverly thrust the disgruntled cat out to her. Nicole slowly took her after a moment.

Then there was silence again.

God, where were those words that she had counted on? She couldn’t seem to get her mouth to form any real words. Ones about why she was really here. 

This had been a terrible idea. She was one second from just fleeing, getting a new dorm placement for next semester, or maybe just changing her name and moving countries.

But then, Nicole spoke up.

“I know that you say your favorite food is lasagna, but really it’s sweet and sour soup with a spoonful of peanut butter. I know that your only pet was a hamster that you named Pikachu, may he rest in peace, and you insisted on holding a funeral for him when you were eight. I know that you have always wanted to go skydiving. I know you were accidentally hit with a tranquilizer dart in high school protecting a lost coyote. And still went to band practice after.” 

“I know that you would do anything and everything for the people you care about, for Wynonna. I know that it breaks your heart every time you have to pick her up from the station. I know that you have spent so much of your life tailoring who you are to the people you’re around, and I think you’re only now figuring out what you actually want. And you deserve it, you deserve everything good in this world, because you are impossibly kind and brilliant and loyal.”

“You think that I don’t know you, Waverly Earp? I have spent the last six months of my life learning everything I can about you, because you are extraordinary.” Nicole spoke softly.

And oh, it was such a Nicole thing to say. It made her feel like she was falling in love with the other girl all over again and made her that much more certain that she had been right to come here.

How could she have ever doubted Nicole?

“I know. I never should have said that. I didn’t mean it.” Waverly confessed, and it was such a relief to say the words she had wanted to say as soon as she had said it the other night.

Nicole gave a small nod of acknowledgment. “So, uh…why are you here, Waves?” The redhead asked after another beat.

Right.

“I know that we were never really together, but it was real. Everything that happened, every moment we had, it was real for me. And I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to realize that. If it’s too late…I-I understand.” Waverly replied as the words finally, _finally_ came to her.

Maybe they had just gotten lost, or distracted by Nicole’s smile, or just by her presence in general, but Waverly was glad that Nicole knew the extent of her feelings at last.

It was totally terrifying, and each second of silence only increased that feeling, but there was also some relief in it. In knowing that she had fully put herself out there and she didn’t have to hold anything back anymore.

“Waves, the relationship may have been fake, but my feelings for you were always real.”

“Really?” Waverly asked hesitantly, unsure she had heard the redhead correctly. Yet still breaking into an impossibly wide grin in case she had heard that right.

“Of course, I thought you had figured it out and that’s why you ran. I’m actually sort of in love with you.” Nicole said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

And oh, the way it felt to hear those words fall from Nicole’s lips. It was like a lightning bolt of warmth and unadulterated happiness streaking through her entire being.

“Only sort of?” Waverly clarified, only slightly teasing the older girl. “I’ll have to try harder then.”

“Okay, fine, maybe more than sort of.” Nicole allowed with a smile. “And you…you really…you feel that way about me too?” She verified hesitantly after another moment, suddenly all nerves.

“More than you can possibly know.” Waverly confirmed instantly. “I was going to tell you after the game, but then Shae showed up, and I got scared.”

Nicole nodded softly and tentatively reached for Waverly’s hand. “I get it. But I’m in this. Completely.” She said, squeezing her hand gently.

And oh, the way it felt to feel Nicole’s hand in hers again. It was enough to set her heart beating faster and her skin on fire in the best of ways.

And she needed more.

So Waverly used their joined hands to pull herself closer to Nicole and wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl, sighing inaudibly when steady arms enveloped her.

For a moment, they’re both silent, immersed in the moment and the feel of one another. “So, Waverly Earp, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” Nicole broke in after a few beats, not moving from the embrace.

Waverly could hear the nerves behind her words and pulled back a little to meet her favorite pair of brown eyes. 

“Absolutely.” She replied without hesitation, beaming. “I’m in this too.” 

And then there was the shift in the air again as it filled with anticipation and an undercurrent of something thrilling and nerve-wracking all at once. 

They were already close but still they moved impossibly closer, until finally, finally, Nicole’s lips brushed hers, hesitantly at first but then again with more confidence.

And it was so sweet, but filled with warmth and passion and love, and everything that was Nicole Haught. 

More than that, it felt so right. Like the stars and the moon and all of the planets in her universe aligned at once. And god, they could have been doing this the whole time.

It was almost bittersweet, mourning all of the time they had wasted while also appreciating that they were here now and eagerly awaiting all that would come next.

Nicole moved to deepen the kiss which Waverly welcomed happily, living in the past, present, and future all at once. 

She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s, wait her _girlfriend’s_ , neck as the redhead settled her hands at Waverly’s hips. 

For once, there was no pang of guilt or bitterness of lying to the thoughts. She was kissing her actual, for real, girlfriend.

And it was something she could see herself doing for the rest of her life.

*TWO YEARS LATER*

Waverly Earp was rushing around like a madwoman. A madwoman with only a semblance of a plan.

It was mostly nerves honestly that drove her current frenzy of cleaning their already fairly clean apartment while she waited for Nicole to get home.

They had moved into their own place near campus once Nicole had finished academy and accepted a position in the city. They had already lived together in the dorms for a year before that so it had been an easy decision. 

The two of them had their share of challenges so far, like Nicole’s time in the academy and opposite schedules, but they came out of all of it stronger and most importantly, together. 

“It’s all going to be okay, right? God, this is silly, I don’t even know why I’m so nervous. It’s just Nicole, right? I love Nicole, and she loves me. She’s settled into her position at the station, I’m going to be graduating soon. This is it, CJ, isn’t it?” Waverly rambled, stopping to give the fluffy orange cat a couple of scratches. 

The two had become pretty close since CJ forgave her for the catnapping incident. Nicole often joked that she was sure Calamity liked Waverly more than Nicole. Which was not…totally inaccurate, but it was really close!

Waverly had thought about this hundreds of times over the last two years and almost nonstop for the last month. She had bought the ring over a year ago after finding Nicole reading a book on learning Latin.

_“You’re learning Latin?” Waverly had asked, surprised._

_“Well, trying to. I want to be able to talk to you in every language.” Nicole had replied with a smile, as if it were obvious._

_“Wait, you’re learning Latin for me?”_

_“Baby, I’d learn any and every language for you.” Nicole finally looked up from the book to meet her gaze warmly._

_And Waverly had kissed her incredibly, wonderfully, magnificent girlfriend. And she had known then that when the time came, she would spend the rest of her life with her._

Since then she had made thousands of different plans, ranging from small and intimate to grand and romantic. 

Then this morning, when Nicole’s alarm went off at the crack of dawn and was subsequently snoozed three times, when after the third time Nicole finally moved to get up, but first paused to squeeze Waverly tighter and kiss her forehead, Waverly knew. 

Well she had always known, really, but she knew that morning that she didn’t want to wait. That none of her plans mattered and she was going to do it that very day after her classes and after Nicole came home from work.

So she kept it simple. She rushed to get the vegan casserole out of the oven and light the single candle she had placed on the island as she heard the front door unlocking.

“Hey baby.” Nicole called as she walked in, setting her bag in the hall closet and slipping off her work shoes before turning towards the kitchen. “Wow, it smells good in here.” She said with a grin, then paused to take in the spotless apartment and lit candle.

“Hi sweetie.” Waverly said brightly, bounding over to give Nicole a short kiss. “How was work?”

“What’s going on? Did I forget date night?” Nicole frowned at the thought, turning a confused and worried expression to her girlfriend.

Waverly couldn’t help but kiss the little worry crinkle that had appeared between the redhead’s brows before shaking her head. “No, I can’t just do something nice for the woman I love?” She asked innocently.

“Of course you can, silly. I was just making sure I wasn’t forgetting anything.” Nicole relaxed and smiled warmly at her.

“Nope, you’re perfect.” Waverly chirped as she floated back into the kitchen to get their plates ready. 

Nicole took a seat at the table and Waverly was secretly glad she hadn’t changed first. She couldn’t deny that she loved seeing Nicole in uniform. She, on the other hand, had worn her favorite jeans (that she knew Nicole loved) and a flowery blouse for the occasion.

“Well, I already knew that.” Nicole joked lightheartedly. 

“So cocky.” Waverly teased, narrowing her eyes playfully as she set the food on the table. Nicole leapt up and strode over to pull Waverly’s chair out for her.

“Only sometimes.” Nicole replied, leaning down to kiss Waverly’s cheek before returning to her own seat. “Really, thank you for doing all this, Waves. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. So again, how was work?” Waverly smiled across the table at her girlfriend as they dug into their meal.

They spent the next bit the way they usually did, eating and catching up as Nicole told her about work and Waverly told her about her classes that day. Then they cleaned the dishes together in a comfortable routine.

It was domestic, and perfect, and so very them. Waverly wanted this forever and only once they were finished did she turn to Nicole. It was now or never.

Well maybe not that dramatic, but still, she was ready despite any underlying nerves that were returning full force.

“Waves?” Nicole questioned, noticing the change in Waverly’s demeanor and sudden seriousness.

Here goes.

“Two years ago today I asked you to fake-date me even though we hardly knew each other. And you were so much more than I ever expected. I planned almost everything in my life, but I never planned you. And you’re one of the greatest things to ever happen to me. So, are you single, Nicole?”

“No. Why?” Nicole asked, confusion scrawled across her face but her lips quirked up.

“I need you to…no, wait, I’ll do this right.” Waverly paused, grinning, and dropped to one knee, taking Nicole’s familiar hand in her own. “Nicole Haught, will you for real marry me so the whole world will know that I’m yours, forever?”

Nicole’s eyes widened as Waverly produced the ring she had bought with Wynonna a year ago. It was simple and Nicole could wear it at work, and she really hoped Nicole liked it. Though she had a feeling she could propose with a ring pop and Nicole would still love it.

“Yes, god yes.” Nicole whispered, and watched reverently with watery eyes as Waverly slid the ring carefully into its rightful place. As soon as she did, Nicole was pulling her up and hugging her fiercely. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Waverly murmured, sure she had never smiled as wide as she was right then. Had never been so happy, though arguments could be made for almost every moment she spent with Nicole. And now she had endless moments. A forever of moments with her.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding of their dreams. Wynonna would be her maid of honor, and Dolls would be Nicole’s best man. 

Nicole told her how she promised forever ago that Chrissy could be their photographer, which made Waverly laugh. But of course she didn’t mind, as long as Chrissy could still be a bridesmaid. 

Waverly joked that Calamity Jane could be their ring bearer, causing Nicole to consider a little too seriously the logistics of motivating the grumpy old cat down the aisle with treats.

They still had a lot more, and significantly more serious, planning to do but they had all the time in the world and for the night it was nice to wrap themselves in their fantasy. A fantasy that would someday soon be their reality.

And Waverly Earp could not wait to share it all with the person who was both her best friend and the love of her life. With Nicole, the unexpected roommate that she had never thought would completely change the course of her life in the best possible way. 

Maybe there was something to this not-planning thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've reached the end! Thank you all so much for sticking with this crazy ride with me and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It has been incredible to share this with you all and read all your comments and feedback the last ten weeks. 
> 
> Now I'm off to figure out what fanfic to write next, so until next time ;)
> 
> Also I made a twitter I guess if anyone ever wants to talk, I'm always open to conversation and fanfic ideas so don't be afraid to hit me up @Mvphoenix3

**Author's Note:**

> Also a quick shoutout to my completely unofficial beta readers HatchetNoseGelphie and Toddler020! They're cool I guess.


End file.
